Magical Sexual Amulet
by Xsanaty
Summary: Vic is a young summoner who has grown tired of being a virgin. He only summons Female champions, but he is so distracted with his fantasies that he does horrible with them and they are not happy about it. When trying to find out a solution, he stumbles upon something interesting with just what he needs. Warning! Highly sexual content! OC x Various Female Champions.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

So I wanted to try out writing some sexual stories. I haven't written anything In a long time, so this might seem a bit rusty in terms of grammar.(Which sucks to begin with.)

Warning: Highly sexual content.

OC x Various female champions.

This chapter features Ahri.

**Chapter 1: The Amulet of Love.**

It's been a long and exhausting day for Vic. He had been trying all day to get just one victory, but every single match lead to a defeat because of him. After a Match, summoners and the champion they summoned, meet in a great hall for handshakes and small talk. Actually meeting the person you played against help to reduced ridicule and verbal abuse, mostly. Even if things get physical, the champion will act as a guardian for their summoner, and fend off anyone trying to do physical harm to their summoner, as long as they are in that hall.

This time, Vic has been playing Ahri in the mid lane all day and still failed no matter who he faced. 1/10, 0/8 ,4/17 and so on. And after every match, it was always the same. First when teleported from the field, Ahri would always give him a look of disapproval. As they make their way to the hall, Ahri would whisper under her breath something like: "Can't hit a single one of my charms. Tsk." Or "Why do you even try?" It made him feel bad but he couldn't tell the truth. One at the hall, his teammate would shout and yell at him, even sometimes try to punch him. Ahri would always get in the way as she is sworn to protect her summoner no matter whom, but it is clear that if she had the chance, she would join in the on beating.

Vic went home as there was still a long time before his next scheduled match. Entering his apartment, meant for summoners, he threw away his robes and rushed to his bedroom wearing just a plane white shirt and pants.

Vic: "Damn it all!" he shouted and as he jumped onto his bed. He got up in a sitting position on the side of his bed and sighed, holding his hands to his head.

Vic: "Why can't I fucking concentrate. " He sighed. "They are just too damn sexy." He said under his breath, thinking of all his favorite female champions. How sexy their bodies are, and fantasizing of having sex with one of them, if not all of them. It happens every time he's playing a match, making it hard for him to concentrate. All of this thinking is making him hard. He sighed.

Vic: "One day I will have sex with one of them! I swear!" He proclaimed proudly as he started to take is pants off, and grabbing a magazine from the side of his bed, opening it up to "Weekly top Champions" a section with the best Champion this week as voted by readers. On top that week was Ahri. A lot of photos were taken of her, as she posed sexily for the camera.

Vic: "One day, I will make you mine. You will be my first!" he smiled. "I must be able too with this. I don't understand why I'm still a virgin!" he said, holding is hard 8 inch member in his hand. "It's big enough to please any kind of woman"

Looking at Ahri pictures he began to rub one off, as he fantasies about her being here, about her beautiful naked body standing right in front of him, her wiling beautiful lips as she licks them while staring at his cock.

Ahri: "What a lovely cock you have" Ahris voice echoed thought his mind, as she got on her knees right in front of him, grabbing his cock with her soft gentle hands. He flinched a bit as she starts to jerk him off, slowly at first, but picking up the pace little by little.

Vic: "You know, it would feel better if you used your mouth." He said grinning. Ahri looked up smiling. "Yes." She said opening her mouth wide and her soft tongue escaping her lips, slowly covering the tip of his cock. She went deeper and deeper until his hard 8 inches was all the way in. The pleasure was intense. Vic held his hands on her head, grabbing her soft dark hair tightly.

Vic: "Ahh fuck. This is amazing." He moaned, looking down at a most wonderful sight. Ahri head was bouncing up and down his cock. The wet slurping down of her sucking and her gentle moans filled his head. Ahris saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth, running down her shin and shaft of Vics hard cock. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pleasure. This pushed Vic over the edge.

Vic: "Fuck, im c-cuming!"

Ahri removed his throbbing cock from her mouth, lines of drool still hanging from the tip to the corners of her mouth. She kept her inviting wet mouth wide open, sticking her tongue out waiting to be fed with cum. Vic came hard, strands of cum landing on Ahris tongue and shooting directly into her mouth. More cum splashed on her cheeks, her eye and some in her hair. Ahri licked around her lips, and played with the cum in her mouth before swallowing it with a satisfying gulp.

Ahri:" Thanks for the meal." She said giggling and smiling. Vic leaned back onto his bed, snapping out of his fantasy and stared at his ceiling. After cathing is breath he sat back up, looking at the magazine he had in front of him. Strands of his cum were spread out on the pictures of Ahri.

Vic: "I better get this cleaned… Again…" He got up to fetch some paper towels when he accidently knocked a stack of magazines on the floor.

Vic: "Goddamn it… wait." One magazine catches his eyes. It was the newest one, having been released just two days ago. He completely forgot about it, as he was too focused on Ahri at the time.

Vic: "Oh right! I totally forgot this is the newest one! I hope Ahri is in this too with new pictures. "He shouted excitingly as he ripped off he plastic covering and opened it to his favorite page. Unfortunately it wasn't Ahri, but Ashe voted as this week's best ADC.

Vic: "Ah well, Ashe if fucking hot too." He said, looking at her curves and beautiful face. He felt himself getting hard again, but stopped himself. "No, not now. I have to clean up." He whispered to himself, closing the magazine. He placed it on the table and went to fetch some paper towels to clean up after himself.

A few moments pass by, and he has successfully cleaned up after himself, stacking the magazines neatly again. He grabbed the newest one he had, and noticed something on the back. It was an ad for an old shop that sells magical items. He didn't think much of it, until he saw a certain item and title:" The Amulet of Love. See page 15 for more. "Almost instantly he flipped to page 15, seeing the Amulet in its full glory with a description: "Does love escape you? Not anymore. This magical Amulet will make all your dreams come true. Never will you be lonely again." Vic's interest peeked. "This is just what I need!" he said excitingly. He continues to read. "How it works: Wear the amulet and engage in a conversation with the one you love. Say the trigger phrase and she will have an irresistible urge to pleasure you in any way you want. Make any woman you own personal sex toy. She will obey any fetish you might have."

Vic: "Wow… That sounds a bit extreme, and too good to be true."

The ad ended with: "With great power comes great responsibility. Do NOT abuse this amulet, or great suffering will fall upon the user"

Vic: "Way to sell a product. I must have it!" He shouted. All of his problems could end right there and now. He won't be a virgin any longer, and he could have sex with anyone he wants. But did this include champions? It would be too easy to a summoner to just summon a champion and order her to have sex with him. He had to try it. He rushed down to the shop, where the ad said it was being sold. If he ran with would only take him 15 minutes.

Half an hour later he was walking home with a small plastic bag. Inside were a small box and a paper belonging to the amulet.

Vic: "What a strange man. 'Careful how you use it okay?' Don't worry, it can't be that bad." He thought to himself, thinking about the warning the old man who sold him the amulet gave him. Eger to trying it hurried back into his apartment threw his shoes off and ran into his bedroom, ripping out the box and paper from the bag. "Finally, I can lose my virginity." He said, fumbling with the paper. "Now just need to know how it works."

He opened the paper quickly, looking the trigger phrase. He quickly just skimmed the instructions as it was just the same in the ad, telling him what it does. Finally he found it. "Ahh here"

Paper: "To activate the amulets magical power, engage in a conversation with a female. Once you feel the amulet getting hot, say the word: "Cumbucket" and she will turn into your own personal submissive sextoy. Effect only last an hour, in which the effected female will pass out and have no memory of the event. If you wish to end it early, say the words: "I'm done", then the female will pass out just the same. Only works on one female per day. Any attempt to use on another female the same day will result in nothing."

Vic: "Cumbucket? Really? But this thing is amazing!" He immediately opened the box and took out the amulet. It was a pink crystal in the shape of a heart form on a short silver chain. He put it on a looked in the mirror in his bathroom. He stood up straight, smiling and laughing. Finally he had the chance to lose his virginity. No longer would he be bullied by the others because of his distractions. He looked at the clock and noticed there was one hour until his next match.

Vic: "Just you wait Ahri. Soon you shall become my first." He said as he held the amulet. The grabbed his robe and boots, quickly put them on and headed towards the institute, to prepare for the next match.

Annoucer: "Summoners, Harly, Tetilly, Vic, Tomatoes1234 and … *sigh*, HugePenis1337, report to summoning room 7."

"Just in time" Vic thought to himself, having just arrived one minute before the announcement. He quickly and excitingly ran towards room 7. Inside every room was a huge round summoning circle, where each summoner would take his place on a smaller circle around the platform. After the match, a small path will light up leading to another room, where the summoner will meet the champion they summoned that match, then make their way to the great hall. The other summoners quickly joined him and it was time to discuss lanes and champions. Vic got mid lane, and he of course chose to summon Ahri.

45 minutes later the match ends, and because of Vic's excitement to use his new amulet, his score was worse than ever before. 3/20/17. His teammates tried their best to win the match, but when Vic got caught at the baron pit, the enemy had the chance to grab the buff and push their nexus down. After the match ended, Vic quickly made his way towards the room, where he would meet Ahri, his teammate looking angry at him as he jolted away.

In the room, Ahri was teleported to a small platform in a round room. Four pillars surrounded the platform, with the entrance right in front of her, and the exit to the great hall to the left of her. She sighed, having once again been handled horribly by the same summoner. Vic quickly entered the room and stood right in front of Ahri, who just stared at him and not with a happy face.

Vic: "Hey Ahri" Vic said, breathing heavily from running before. Ahri held herself together and took a deep breath, knowing that everyone can have a bad day. But so many in a row?

Ahri: "Hi Summoner. We can speak about the match in the great hall as we are supposed to."

Vic: "Wait." Vic grabbed her arm, as she was making her way towards the exit. Ahri stopped in the tracks, and turned towards Vic.

Ahri: "What?"

Vic: "I just need some time to talk to you. Alone" Vic smiled, hiding his evil intentions. Ahri sighed and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Ahri: "Fine, but hurry up…" She sighed.

Vic just smiled, waiting for the Amulet to respond. All he had to do was talk to her, so why didn't it feel hot? He held his hand to it, feeling it under his shirt. "Come on." He thought to himself.

Vic: "Just wanted to say that… umm. You're really pretty" He said, with an awkward smile.

Ahri: "I get that a lot. Is that it?" She said, clearly not amused.

Vic clenched his fist. He could hardly contain his boner, throbbing wildly in his pants at the sight of Ahri. Suddenly her felt it. The amulet started to feel hot. Now was his chance.

Vic: "Cumbucket!" He shouted, staring directly into Ahri's eyes. Vic heart suddenly skipped a beat. What if it didn't work? What if he had been deceived? He would die of embarrassment. The fact that Ahri just stared blankly at him didn't help. "Fuck." He thought to himself.

Vic: "I mean, fuck I uhh…"

Ahri suddenly squeezed her arms around herself tightly, leaning forwards and breathing heavily.

Ahri: "Ughh… Whats… happening? I-I feel so… hot. My body is on fire" Ahri held herself tightly, suddenly throwing her head back and letting out a moan. She threw her head down, looking at the floor as her arms fell to the side. Vic stared, waiting for something to happen.

Vic: "A-Ahri? Are you ok-" Vic was interrupted by Ahri suddenly jumping forwards, placing her hand on his face and placing her soft lips on his. She forced her tongue inside his mouth and started exploring him, her tongue dancing with his. Vic's eyes opened in surprise. She looked at Ahri, who was busy violating his mouth. "Yes it worked!" He thought and returned the kiss, moving his tongue along Ahri's.

Ahri pulled back, lines of drool still hanging from their tongues. Ahri was breathing heavily.

Ahri: "Ahh, I want you so bad!" She said moaning, ribbing off her dress in one clean sweep. Her breasts now free from their restraints, bounces up and down in front of Vic. Her cute pink nipples were hard and leaking milk. Her white panties had a wet spot from her pussy juices soaking it and dripping down her legs. She fell to her knees and looked up at Vic with big puppy eyes, begging for his cock.

Ahri: "Let me please you master! I want your cock so bad!" She begged him, squeezing her breasts with her right hand, while rubbing her soaking wet pussy with the other. Her tongue hung out her mouth like a panting dog. Vic was speechless. This was just like he imagined. He smiled at the wonderful sight, and decided to let her new pet get what she wants.

Vic: "Fine. Get my cock out and pleasure it with that mouth of yours." He grinned.

Ahri: "Yes master!" She shouted excitingly, lunging her hands at this pants zipping down the zipper, and trying to pull out his cock, her hand covered in juices. "I will do my best to pleasure you." She said in a seductive teasing voice. His full 8 inch was finally released, and Ahri didn't hesitate to start licking it. Her tongue danced around the tip, as she gently pulled back the foreskin all the way back. She licked the tip more and more before moving to the shaft, licking up and down covering it in her drool.

She pulled back for just a second and opens her mouth wide, taking the tip inside her mouth and moving it further into her mouth. Her head bounced back and forth, taking his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust until the entire thing was all the way into her throat. Her skills were out of this world, and Vic had a hard time standing up straight. He held his hands on her head for balance.

Vic: "F-fuck…Shes so good." She panted. "This thing is amazing." He looked down at the amulet, which was glowed a faint pink glow.

Ahris head moved from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip. Her saliva was dripping from the corners of her mouth, and running down his cock and her chin, dripping down on her big naked breasts. Her hands placed on his legs for support, as his cock throbs in her mouth.

Vic: "Ahri hold your head still. Let me fuck that face of yours." He commanded. Just like that Ahri's head didn't move at all. He had all the control of her head, moving it around with his hands without any resistance. He moved his hips back and forth, the tip of his cock rubbing on the insides of her throat, the slobbering sound of her mouth filling the room.

Vic: "Damn, it's like fucking a toy. This is amazing!" Vic shouted excitingly, moving faster and faster, ramming his cock into Ahri's throat. Just like that he could feel his cock begin to throb. Shortly after he shouted out as he shot out strains for thick white cum directly into Ahri's throat, coating the insides with cum. He held Ahri's head in place as he finished up.

Vic: "Now don't let any cum go to waste." He said exhausted. As he pulled out he could feel Ahri sucking it, trying to get his more cum out his cock. Once the tip left her mouth, she swirled her tongue on her lips and swallowed any cum that was in her mouth.

Ahri: "Thanks for the meal master." Ahri said giggling. Vic was amazed. This thing was the real deal. But he wasn't done. He looked down and Ahri and smiled.

Vic: "So what are you?" He asked Ahri, wondering what she would say in her state.

Ahri: "I am Masters personal sex toy. Please you me for your pleasure. I will obey." She said bowing her head down right in front of him. This made Vic hard again, hearing those words form Ahri.

Vic: "Good, now lay on your back, it's time for me to fuck that sweet pussy of yours."

Ahri: "Yes master! I only exist to pleasure you." She said as she lay down on her back, using her tails as a makeshift bed. She removed her soaked white panties and threw them to the side. She spread her legs wide, parting her pussy lips with her hands. "I'm all yours master." She whispered, her wet glistening pussy begging to be fucked.

Vic: "This is it. I've waited to long for this." Vic placed himself over Ahri, holding himself up by placing his arm right next to Ahri. He held his cock with his other hand, guiding it to Ahri's wet entrance. "Finally." He whispered to himself.

Ahri: "Ahh, Master, please don't tease me. Fuck me hard." Ahri begged him. Vic took at deep breath. This was a big moment for him. "Alright, take it you slut!" He shouted as all 8 inches trusted deeply into Ahri. She threw her head backwards at the sudden thrust. Her pussy was so wet, that there was little to no resistance. "F-fuck." Vic groaned. He stared to move back and forth, fucking Ahri's pussy hard. "This is amazing!" He shouted out. Ahri moaning loudly and panting, twisting from side to side as pleasure filled her mind. Her wet pussy making slobbering sounds, spreading her juices on the floor and all over his cock.

Ahri: "S-so good. More. Fuck me more!" Ahri begged, as she started playing with her breasts, squeezing her breasts tightly, her nipples dripping with milk. She moved her legs behind Vic, locking him in this position. He went faster and faster, his hips slamming hard into Ahri, his cock ramming her womb deeply.

Vic: "S-stick out your tongue." He ordered, clearly out of breath. Ahri tongue immediately left her mouth, hanging down on her chin. Her breaths filling the air with lewd sounds as Vic fucked her hard, not slowing down one bit. He started licking her tongue kissing and sucking on it, mixing his drool with hers. Ahri moans grew louder as the sensation on her tongue turned her on even more. He pushed it back inside her mouth, and played with it there. Her soft lips touching his, making him go wild.

Vic: "Fuck this is too much." He panted. "I-im gonna-" I fell flat on top of Ahri, his chest squeezing down on hers. He moved his hands behind her, holding her tightly as he started to orgasm. His cock throbbed wildly inside her tight pussy, as strands of cum coated her womb and the wall of her pussy. More and more cum filled her up as he slowly removed his cock, making some of his cum squirt out of her pussy. He breathed heavily as his orgasm slowly faded.

Vic: "Oh god… that was… so fucking amazing." He grinned. Finally he wasn't a virgin anymore. He stood up on his knees, Ahri's legs falling to the side as he got up. But just as he was about to stand fully, Ahri pushed him on his butt and grabbed his semi hard cock with her feet. Her face was filled with hunger as she stared at his cock.

Ahri: "No, I want more. I need more of Masters cum." She moaned, digging her fingers deeply into her cum filled pussy, while playing with her breasts with her other hand, squeezing and pulling her nipple. Her feet started to jerk off his cock, slowly making it harder with each stroke. Her soft feet felt amazing.

Vic: "W-wait, I didn't-" He was interrupted by Ahri suddenly rubbing the tip of his cock with her toes. This sensation was amazing. He was now fully erect, and precum started to form on the tip. Ahri licked her lips, and used his precum as lube, making her feet wet. She moved up and down his shaft, slowly at first but picked up the pace. Vic moaned at her technique. His cock started to throb again. "Fuck im cumming again!" He shouted out as his cock released more cum, splashing on Ahri's thighs, her feet, her hand buried deep inside her pussy, her breasts and a little on her cheek which she didn't wait to lick off.

Panting heavily, Vic laid back completely exhausted. "Oh god, Ahri calm down will you." He said to himself. He leaned up, resting on his elbows looking at Ahri. She got up on her hand and knees, crawling towards him, her eyes filled with lust.

Ahri: "Master, give me more orders. I want to please master more. Ahh" She moaned crawling over him.

Vic: "No. No more I'm tired. " He said breathing heavily. But Ahri was so filled with lust, she didn't listen. Her mind was filled with one thing only: Pleasure her master. She grabbed his cock with her soft hand and jerked it off, but it had gone completely soft. She licked and kissed it trying to get it hard, but Vic was spent.

Ahri: "I must please my Master. " She said licking his soft cock. "More, I need more cum. Fill this Cumbucket up Master." Ahri positioned herself over him, like she was trying to ride his cock, but being as soft as it was, it wasn't penetrating anything anytime soon. His cum already in her pussy dripped out and landed on his cock. Ahri didn't waste time getting her tongue down and licking it all up. "Ahh can't let it go to waste."

Vic remembered now, that for this to stop, he had to say something.

Vic: "Ahri. I'm done!" He shouted. Just like that, Ahri fell to the side completely passed out. Vic tried to shake her, but there was no response at all. She was out cold. He stood up, panting from all the sex.

Vic: "Oh man… It's working. IT'S WORKING!" He shouted happily. He held the amulet in front of him, the pink glow now has faded away. "It's all thanks to you." He Laughed and kissed the amulet. Calming down, he looked at the naked sweaty Ahri, lying on the floor sleeping. Her body was covered on glistening beads of sweat and cum.

Vic: "Fuck, what do I do with her?" He asked himself. I can't exactly get her out of here without everyone seeing them, and how would he explain her sweat and the smell of cum.

Vic: "I didn't think this thought… Time to bail." He grabbed with clothes, quickly putting them one and leaving Ahri there on the floor. When he returned to his apartment, he looked at the amulet again and smiled. He went to the bathroom and took at shower while thinking of who to do next.

The next day he had another match. Again he played Ahri, and this time he did very well. Like all of his distractions were gone, and he could concentrate on the match. He ended up with a flawless 11/0 score, much to his teammates and his own surprise.

After the Match he was nervous about meeting Ahri. He did just leave her yesterday, but she's not supposed to know that. He gathered his strength and walked towards the room, where he was supposed to meet Ahri. He entered the room and saw Ahri standing on the platform waiting for him. As he walked closer, Ahri looked at him and smiled. She ran over to him.

Ahri: "That was amazing! You hit every single combo you tried to make. What happened?"

Vic starched his head and smiled.

Vic: "Well, I just like you so much, I decided to concentrate my best" He laughed awkwardly.

Ahri smiled. "That's amazing. " She grabbed his hand. "If you ever need any tips, just ask."

Vic smiled, looking at the beautiful face of the nine tailed fox standing in front of him. He remembered everything that happened yesterday, and it all seemed like a dream.

Vic: "Say… do you remember anything from yesterday?" Ahri looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head slightly

Vic: "I mean after the match yesterday." Her face turned red and she looked away. Did she remember? Vic started to feel nervous.

Ahri: "N-no, I just went home right after the match. You didn't show up, so I thought you were too ashamed to see me."

Vic: "Oh, yeah, I went right home too. I'm sorry." Vic was relived, that she didn't remember what he did to her. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I really want to be good with you. If you want, can you go back with me to my place? To give me some tips?" He smiled.

Ahri: "Sure." She smiled. "I don't have any summoners who planned on using me today." She giggled.

Vic: "Awesome!" He smiled excitingly. "Let's go then." He grabbed her hand and they walked together out of the small room.

Vic: "We will have so much fun. He he he." He said quietly to himself, hiding his evil intentions from Ahri. As they walked home to him, he thought about his next victim. He decided on trying one of his favorite ADC, Caitlyn. He started to laugh to himself; he just couldn't wait until tomorrow. They arrived at his apartment, they walked into his living room and Ahri placed herself on his couch. Vic sat on a chair right in front of her.

Ahri: "So what kind of tip do you want?" She asked, leaning back in the couch.

Vic smirked as he felt the necklace already heating up again.

Vic: "How to make you a perfect cumbucket." He said, smiling widely and laughing as Ahri started to struggle and hold herself tightly, her breathing getting heavier, her moaning filling the room as her body started to heat up.

Vic: "Here we go again."

**AN:**

What do you think? Its my first time writing erotica, so keep that in mind.

More chapters to come. Next chapter features:

Champion: Caitlyn.

Fetish: Light Bondage.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Second chapter, this time Vic gets lucky with the sheriff of Piltover. Contains some light bondage.

I changed the layout to look more like a story and not a script for a porno.

Warning: Highly sexual content.

**Chapter 2: Fucking the Sheriff**

The next day came quick. Vic was lying in his bed, the sun beaming in from the slit in the curtains, hitting him in the face. He grunted, and held his hand up to block out the sun. "Ugghh…" he groaned, moving his body around and he stretched every part of his body. He let out a loud yawn and got up, sitting on the side of his bed. Slowly waking up, he remembered all that happened yesterday and smiled. "Oh right. Yesterday was amazing." He said to himself. "Wait…" He quickly looked back at his bed, looking for the beautiful fox girl he fucked yesterday. He sighed in relief when he found the bed empty. He didn't have time to figure out what to say, in case she asked why she woke up in his bed.

He got up, stretched again, and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. Feeling hungry he walked towards the kitchen though the living room. He stopped to a halt and froze. "Ooohhhh crap…" He said, looking at the couch. In it laid Ahri, her tailed making a makeshift blanket around her. Panic filled Vics body. What was he supposed to do? He thought she left last night. He silently tip toed around the couch, keeping a close eye at Ahri. He stiffened again as Ahri moved, turning herself to one side. Fortunately she still seemed to be sleeping. "Oh fuck fuck fuck…" He silently said to himself. He already knew she wouldn't remember what happened yesterday, but how would he explain why she was sleeping on his couch. He snuck around her, standing behind the couch.

"Alright, just calm down" Vic thought to himself. "Just tell her she fell asleep after giving so many tips… Yeah that'll work." He took a deep breath and snuck out into the kitchen to make coffee. After filling the boiler with water, he made his way back to the living room to keep an eye on Ahri, while waiting for the water to boil. On his way there however, his foot hit something on the floor. He looked down and his eyes widened as he filled with panic. It was Ahri's red and white dress, crumbled on the ground. But that would mean… He quickly looked at Ahri, her tailed parted all around her body. Though the tails he could see Ahri's smooth skin, her round breasts and lovely curves. Yup she was naked. Vic panicked, and wondered if he should run for it. "Fuck! How do I explain THAT?" He said to himself. He looked around the room and just to make it worse, he noticed something near the chair by the window. He snuck past Ahri, his heavy breathing filling the air as he made it over to the chair. He picked up the object. It was a wet piece of cloth. Unfolding it, he wished he was dead. It was Ahri white panties, soaked in her juices.

"He…hehe… Hehehe." He laughed to himself. "That's it. I'm dead." He thought, looking back at Ahri. As soon as she woke up naked in his couch, he was sure she would kill him. But just then he got an idea. He quickly gathered her dress and made his way to the bathroom. Quickly he threw them in the sink and filled it with water. He scrubbed and cleaned both the dress and panties as best as he could, before hanging them on a nearby clothesline he had in his bathroom. This was his last chance to make an excuse. "Okay… She came over to give some tips… she was tired, made coffee, spilled on her dress, took a shower… yes… yes this will work… I hope." He swallowed nervously as he made it back to the kitchen, his water ready for his coffee.

Moments later Ahri started to wake up. Her arms lifted into the air, stretching her tired muscles. She got up in a sitting position on the couch, her tails falling from her body, lying gently down on the sides. She yawned cutely, covering her mouth with her hand before realizing what was going on. Looking down, her lack of clothing made her tails jump up and cover herself while screaming. "Kya!" Vic jumped in from the kitchen, playing stupid. "W-what's going on?" He looked at Ahri concerned. Ahri's eyes looked back at him, clearly not remembering last night. "W-why am I naked?!" Ahri asked her voice filled with panic. "Calm down, don't you remember? I accidentally spilled my coffee in your dress last night, so I washed them for you." He said calmly. "Oh… but… Where are my clothes?" Ahri arms and tails held tightly around her body, only the legs sticking out of the fluffy barrier could be seen. "I washed them, but they are still drying. Here." Vic walked into his bedroom and came back shortly after. He threw a pair of pants, a black shirt, and a pair of boxers to her. "Wear this until your cloths are dry."

Vic turned back into the bedroom, giving Ahri time to get dressed. "Okay so far so good", he thought to himself, sitting down on his bed with his coffee still at hand. He could hear Ahri get off the couch. She moved around a bit, unfolded the clothes she was given and proceeded to put them on. A short while after, Ahri shouted from the living room. "Ehh, do you have anything… bigger?" Vic stood up, confused on what she meant. He turned the corner to the living room, and froze as he was her. The pants fitted okay, the shirt was too tight. Her big breasts was squeezed tight by the shirt, her nipples clearly visible thought the soft fabric. The bottom of the shirt didn't even get close to her stomach, as her breasts lifted it so far out.

Vic just stared at her, feeling himself get hard. "Uuughghhg, SURE! One second!" He jolted back into his bedroom and opened his closet. While looking for something, he resisted her urge to use the Amulet. His boner grew bigger in his pants at the sight of Ahri. "No, not now. It's Caitlyn's turn today." He whispered to himself. He quickly found a big sweater and went back to Ahri, throwing it at her general direction. He caught it midair, and proceeded to take of the shirt, while Vic quickly retreated from the scene. Shortly after he walked back in, Ahri had now put on the sweater. It fitter her better, and didn't squash her breasts tightly.

"Thanks." Ahri sighed, sitting back on the couch. Vic walked over and sat right in front of her. "So…" Vic said nervously. "What are your plans for today?" He asked. "Well…" Ahri started. "Last start with last night" Vic gulped deeply. "W-what do you mean?" he laughed nervously. "What happened? I can't remember a thing after walking thought your door." She stared at him, making him feel panicky. "We uh, just sat down and started talking. You gave me great pointers for using you in battle. Thanks." He smiled. "And uhh, we have some coffee, but I spilled it on you so I cleaned your dress while you took a shower."

"I see." She said, holding her hand to her head. She sighed. "I have to go." She said standing up. "Where are my clothes?" Vic pointed towards the bathroom. "Hanging in there. It's still wet though." Ahri walked into the bathroom, grabbed her clothes and walked out. "I have a match started soon, so I'll be borrowing this." She said hinting at the clothes she was wearing. "S-sure." Vic said. Ahri walked out the door without saying goodbye. Vic just sat there feeling awkward. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "Whew… That's that over with." He said stretching his arms. "Now, time for the main event." He got up and walked in the bedroom, grabbing his robes and most importantly, the Amulet. He quickly made his way to the institute, his boner hungry for a curtain sheriff.

About an hour after arriving at the institute, Vic ended his match with Caitlyn. He was doing pretty well, but in the end he still ended with 7/10, but he didn't care. He had one mission in mind, and that was making Caitlyn his sex slave for today. He made it to the room where he was supposed to meet with Caitlyn. She was waiting on the platform for him to arrive. Her big breasts barely contained in her purple dress made Vics heart skip a beat. Caitlyn was beautiful, but all he could think about was how good she would look with this cock buried into her mouth. "Hello summoner." Caitlyn said in a soft voice. "Good Job today." She smiled.

Vic stared at her. Of all the Champions he summons, Caitlyn seems to be the kindest. No matter how horrible he would do, she would always praise him in some way. Vic smiled. "Thanks." Now was his chance, but he didn't want to do it here. He wanted more privacy, so he really could let loose and make Caitlyn his personal cumbucket without worrying about the aftermath. "Say Caitlyn. I have a big favor to ask" He said, standing right in front of her. "Hmm? What is it?" She asked. "Could you come back to my place? I have a lot of questions about using you in battle, and about marksmen in general." He smiled gently, hoping that she would say yes. Caitlyn smiled back. "Sure." Yes, Vic thought. As soon as they got back, he would spring into action. They made their way out of the room, greeted the other summoners, and left back to Vics apartment.

Right after they entered the apartment, Caitlyn left her hat in a stand near the door and sat down on the couch. "So where shall we start?" She asked. "Well I thought we could start with you." He said, just waiting for the amulet to get hot. His cock was rock hard and almost bursting out of his pants. Suddenly he could feel it. It was now, he had ran out of patience and desperate to fuck Caitlyn. "Cumbucket!" He shouted out. Caitlyn's eyes widen at the sudden outburst, looking shocked. "Wh-ahh.." She tried to talk, but was interrupted by her body heating up. She held her hands around her waist, rubbing her tights together. She felt her breasts burning, her nipple getting harder rubbing against the fabric of her dress. "Wha- whats. Ahhh!" She moaned out loud, grabbing her dress and pulling it down, making her big round breasts bounce out. She squeezed and rubbed them hard, making uncontrollable moans. "Ahh! I'm so horny!" She shouted out, looking at Vic with hunger in her eyes. "Ahh, Master" She smiled, sticking her tongue out her mouth. "I want you so badly." She leaned forwards, grabbing his pants to start working on removing them. One quick pull and his pants were down on the floor, quickly followed by his boxers. His cock swung out right in front of Caitlyn's face, its tip dripping with precum. "Ahh the smell." She whispered. She licked the tip, shoving the precum into her mouth. Her lips covered around the tip, moving her head deeper over his cock. Slurping and sucking sounds filled the room as Caitlyn sucked his cock.

"Ugh, fuck her mouth is so good." Vic grunted, looking down at the wonderful sight. Caitlyn head moved back and forth over his cock and it felt amazing. She removed her mouth and moved her head down under it, slamming the shaft on her face while she licked the balls. "Ahh, Masters Cock tastes so good" she moaned, jerking off his cock with her soft tender hands, while her mouth was busy pleasuring his balls. Vic held his hands on her head, her technique pushing him closer to orgasm. "Fuck, im close. Let me fuck your slutty face." He ordered. Immediately Caitlyn moved her mouth in front of his cock, her tongue hanging out from her hungry mouth. Vic trusted his hips forwards, pushing his entire shaft down her throat. He moved back and forth, his cock surrounded by the soft inside of her mouth. She started drooling from her tongue still outside her mouth, dripping down on her breasts.

"Take it slut!" Vic shouted, as his cock pulsated, sending streams of cum directly into her, coating the insides of her throat. She did her best to swallow every drop, but some escaped from the corners of her mouth, still filled with cock. He pulled it back, her lips clued to his cock making sure she got all the cum out. His cock bounced out of her mouth, Caitlyn's tongue licking the tip just before it gets out of range. Her fingers starts gathering the cum that escaped her mouth and put it back in her mouth, swallowing it all. "Your cum is delicious master." She said licking her lips.

Vic tried to catch his breath. Her blowjob not only sucked out his cum, but also most of his energy. But he wasn't done. His cock was still rock hard, pulsing in front of Caitlyn's face. Caitlyn started stripping off her dress. She found the zipper behind the back and pulled it down. She lifted her ass up and dropped the dress down her legs and let it fall down on the floor. "What's next master?" She said standing up. She started playing with her breasts, squeezing and pinching her hard nipples. "My breasts maybe?" She said teasingly. "Or maybe…" She turned around, bending forwards and pulling her wet panties down her legs, strings of pussy juice stuck to her legs as the panties descended. She spread her ass cheeks with her hands, using her fingers to spread her pussy lips as well. "One of these?" She spread her legs a little, opening up her hole more. "Please hurry master. I hunger for your cock."

He stared at Caitlyn's wet pussy, making his cock jump up in excitement. Before he fucked her silly, he decided to see how slutty Caitlyn was. "What is your meaning in life?" He asked, pretty much already knowing the answer. "I only exist to contain Masters cum. I live to pleasure your cock with my slutty body." She answered, her voice filled with lust. "Hehe. Good answer." Vic laughed. He grabbed her butt and fell backwards, falling back on the couch. He pulled Caitlyn with him, and she fell right on top of his cock, penetrating her pussy all the way in one go. Caitlyn threw her head back in pure pleasure, a loud moan filling the room. After recovering from the sudden penetration, she wasted no time sitting still and started moving, Vic's cock making her pussy quiver in pleasure. Her juices soaked the shaft and dripped down on the couch. "Ahhh Yes. Masters cock is fucking my pussy!" She moaned, as she rode him hard. She leaned back, Vic holding her arms in place. "Master is coming inside me! I feel so good!"

Vic put one hand in front of her mouth, placing two fingers inside her mouth. She started licking and sucking them like a cock. "Fuck you are so slutty Caitlyn." Vic said, breathing heavily from all the fucking. "Ahh Yes, I'm Masters slutty sex toy. Fuck me more!" She moaned. Vic couldn't believe what she said. Never could he ever imagine those words coming from Caitlyn. It made him even hornier, making his cock harder inside Caitlyn. He started to move his hips, making his cock slam deeper into her pussy, the tip of his cock kissing her womb. "Masters cock is getting bigger! It's sooo goooood!" Caitlyns voice was filled with ecstasy, her eyes shooting upwards as the pleasure starts to get more intense.

Suddenly Vic felt close to cumming. He grabbed a hold of Caitlyn's waist and trusted his cock all the way in, almost penetrating her womb. "Fuuuuccckkk!" He groaned as his cock started spurting his cum directly into her womb, coating the insides with hot white cum. The walls of her quivering pussy tightened as he came too; squirting all over his cock and legs. After the intense orgasm, Vic pushed Caitlyn forwards and off his cock. She landed on the glass table right in front of them, squeezing her breasts down on the cold surface. Her pussy dripping with their love juices ran down her legs. She moved her hand down and shoveled it up before moving it to her mouth and slurping it up, drinking every drop off her hand. Vic got up and walked over to Caitlyn's dress. "Where are you going Master? Please I need more of your cock." Caitlyn moaned trying to get up, but she was still recovering from her last orgasm so she couldn't move.

"Don't worry." He said breathing heavily. "I'm just, getting this" He leaned down and picked up comething from the pocket in Caitlyns dress. Just as he thought, he found a pair of handcuff. Not fussy as he'd hoped but a normal pair of handcuffs. He returned to Caitlyn, placing himself behind her. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, binding them with the cuffs. Caitlyn was out of energy to resist, but she didn't want too. She embraced her bindings, making her pussy excited. "Ahh Master, That feels so good. I love being tired up like a good little slut." She moaned, licked her lips. The dirty talking and Caitlyns big round ass swinging in front of him, made his cock rock hard again. He pushed it up and down her opening, covering it in her pussy juice and making her squirm. With one thrust he pushed his cock all the way into her depths, her eyes opening wide in pleasure. He grabbed her ass, massaging it as he fucks her, moving his hips back and forth and slamming into her harder and harder. Her moans of ecstasy filled the room, her breasts pressed against the table, making the table move with her as he trusts into her.

After a while of intense fucking, Vic finally made a final thrust all the way into her. His cock pulsated, filling her already filled womb again. The cum filled her pussy around his cock, slipping out from the sides and dripping down her legs. More cum flooded out as his cock kept cumming deep inside her. Caitlyn let out a big moan, squirting her pussy juices hard, splashing on Vic legs and running down hers, mixing with the cum. Vic fell backwards onto the couch, his cock slipping from Caitlyns pussy. Now lacking any resistance, the cum left inside her pussy started flooding out, running down her legs. Vic laid back, breathing heavily. "Oh god, this has to be a dream." He panted, looking at the amulet. Looking up at Caitlyn's ass confirmed that this was real, and that he had the power. Caitlyn who was recovering from another orgasm, moaned into the table. "ahhh… c..cum…I… I want cum…" she tried to speak, but was breathing so heavily it was hard for her to speak probably. "One last thing…" Vic said to himself, standing up and releasing Caitlyn from her restraints. He pulled her to her knees, and stood in front of her, his semi hard cock right in front of her face.

"Make me cum on your face." He said to her. "Only using your hands." Caitlyn, lifted up her hands grabbing his cock and jerking it off gently. "Y-yes master. I live for your cum…" She said between heavy breaths. Her hands gently formed around his cock, moving it back and forth. She occasionally licked the palm of her hand for lubrication, making it slide easily between her fingers. She moved one hand down to his balls, gently massaging them. One finger moved up towards the tip of his cock, gently teasing and rubbing it. His hard became harder and harder in her hands until all 8 inches pointed towards her face. Her hands went faster and faster, and Vic could feel himself getting close. "Get ready you dirty slut." He said. Caitlyn threw her head back and stuck her tongue out, making sure that his cum could cover as much of her face as possible. Just then, streams of cum escaped the tip, making lined of glistening cum on her face. One after another landed on her forehead, her eyes, nose and tongue. Some even splashed on her cheek and made its way to her hair.

Vic looked down at the cum covered Caitlyn. "Wow… This truly is a fantastic sight." Caitlyns face dripped with cum, glistening in the light. She licked around her mouth, gathering a much cum as she could before swallowing it. "Use me more master." Caitlyn moaned, sticking her tongue out again, her hands finding their way between her legs, rubbing her soaked pussy. "No. I'm Done" Vic said with a deep breath. Caitlyn feel to the side, her head resting on the couch, fast asleep. Vic lifted her up and laid her probably on the couch, her chest moving up and down as she slept. Vic couldn't resist the urge to cup a feel, placing his hand on her breasts. "So soft… and sweaty." He said to himself, playing a bit with her sweat covered breasts. He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom, where he found a towel. After a quick bath, he returned to Caitlyn and gave her a quick rundown with the towel, making sure that no liquid was remaining on her. He then got her dressed, lifting her up and placing her dress neatly on her body, and pulling her panties up her legs and into place.

"…YES!" He jumped excited up into the air. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS THING!" He grabbed the amulet, kissing it while dancing around. "I still can't believe it… I was a virgin not so long ago, and now, I'm a sex machine!" He said out loud. He looked back at Caitlyn, who was fast asleep. "Now, just one last thing." He walked over and lifted her up, placing one arm around her and walking towards the door. "Uppfff… You're heavy…" He said was he tried to open his front door. Down at the street he found himself a taxi and place them both inside. Luckily all Taxi drivers knows where most champions live, so getting her home wasn't hard. He explained to the taxi driver that she had been drinking when he asked. "Again? Oh that Sheriff…" He laughed. Vic didn't think of Caitlyn as a drinker, but this guy apparently knows more than he does. They made it to Caitlyns apartment. He asked the Taxi driver to wait as he moved Caitlyn towards the door. Once inside, he let himself in with the keys in her pocket. He left her in her bed, looking around at the neatly tidy room. "Huh. Pretty nice room you have here." He said to himself. "Oh well… Sleep tight." He said, kissing her forehead like a parent putting their child to sleep. One his way home he thought about who he should fuck next. "Excuse me, who's your Favorite champion?" He asked the taxi driver. "Oh Akali. Shes amazing!" He goes on about he likes ninjas and Akali was the most amazing and finished with: "Why do you ask?" Vic smirked, looking out the window. "Oh Just wondering."

**AN: **

Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.

More chapters soon.

If you have a request for a curtain Champion or Fetish you want to see, please send me a message or leave it as a Review.

Have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

Thanks you all so much for your support. I have taken notes of your requests and have made a list. Look forwards to seeing your champion in later chapters.

Now another thing, there are a few (1-2) people that has problems with the plot of the story. The fact that the girls turn into mindless sex slaves for Vic. I can see that this might be too much for some, so I understand. However, the fact is that this covers a big fetish of mine: Mind control (and Ahegao for that matter) . The later chapters will have exactly the same content, Vic turning a champion into his personal sextoy with the amulet, so if that is not your thing take this as a warning. Don't like it? I'm sorry that's just how it is.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

Warning: Highly Sexual content.

**Chapter 3: Fist of Shadows. **

A loud sound of thunder woke up Vic. He turned and twisted in his bed, throwing his blanked over his head. He wasn't ready to get up just yet. Another roar of thunder sounded loud enough to shatter glass. "Ughh.." He grunted from under the covers. He slowly peeked out from under his cover, looking at the window. Rain splattered on his window with such force, it echoed thought his bedroom. "God awful weather…" he whispered to himself, slowly getting up and sitting on the side of his bed. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and peered over at his alarm clock. 08:34AM.

"Oh crap. I have a match in an hour." He quickly got up and stretched, looking out the window again. "God, do I really have to go out in that weather?" He sighed, making his way towards the bathroom. Luckily no naked girl filled his couch. Walking towards the bathroom, he made a brief stop at the kitchen to heat up some water. Nothing like a good cup of coffee to wake one up. In the bathroom he stared at the mirror, looking himself deep into his eyes. "You look like shit." He said to himself, before laughing. "Not that they care." He smiled widely, his cock twitching at his thoughts. Today he planned on summoning Akali. He hasn't used her much, but he had a couple of matches with her. Perfect chance to learn her better and, of course to get a taste of her sweet pussy. Vic quickly jumped in the shower, washing himself off and trying to avoid jerking his hard boner. That was for Akali later.

He dried himself off and put on a pair of black boxers, before heading towards the kitchen. While waiting for the coffee to cool, he want to his bedroom, put on a pair of jeans, a shirt and of course the Amulet, laying on his nightstand. "Hello beautiful." He said to it, putting it around his neck. "Today will be a great day." He thought to himself, interrupted by a flash of light, quickly followed by a loud crack. "….or not…" He sighed, knowing he had to go out in the weather. Quickly drinking his coffee and downing a piece of toast, he grabbed his robe and boots, rushed to put them on and ran out the door. "Right! Let's go!" He threw a fist into the air, while running down the stairs.

"Whew… What a fucking shitty weather…" He said while his robe was dripping with rain. He didn't have an umbrella so shielding himself from the rain was impossible. He squeezes his robes, getting as much water off as possible. "Terrible weather huh?" a familiar voice said behind him. "Yeah really ba-" He said turning towards the stranger. He froze up when he said who it was. Those white fluffy tails are hard to not notice. Ahri stared at him, standing straight with a plastic bag between her hands in front of her. "Oh fuck." He thought. The last time they saw each other, he was busy trying to get her out of his home. He didn't think that he would see her again, but he was clearly wrong. "A-ahri?! Whats up?" He laughed nervously, holding a hand behind his head.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "N-no nothing" He smiled, letting out a light chuckle. He stared at Ahri, she was wearing her usual red/white outfit. Looking at her face, he quickly got a short flashback to her slutty state, her tongue hanging from her mouth with a trail of hot cum dripping form the tip. He shook his head quickly and looked at Ahri. "It's nothing" he said calmly. "Oh good." Ahri smiled. She lifted the plastic bag and held it towards Vic. "Here, thanks for letting me borrow it." Vic grabbed the bag and looked inside. It was the clothes he had lend her because her own were still wet. "Oh, thanks. To be honest I forgot I lend this to you." He laughed, smiling at Ahri. Ahri giggled and walked close to Vic. "I have a match soon. See you around." She whispered to his ear and gave a wink as she parted from him.

"S-see you…" He said lifting his hand and waved goodbye. He sighed deeply. "Whew… Doesn't seem like she remembers." He turned and walked towards the room where his match would take place. Impatient and rushing, he didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone. "Oh Sorry. I'm in a hurry." He said looking down at the person he knocked down. "Ugh it's okay." She said looking up towards Vic. He extended an arm to help her up, realizing who it was. "Akali?" Akali looked up at Vic, grabbing his arm and pulling herself up. "Hello summoner." She said gently form under her green facemask. She brushed herself off, and looked at Vic. "Are you okay summoner? You look pale." She said, leaning towards him. "Ahh- No, I okay. Really." He said nervously. He stared right at her chest, her green outfit hanging tight around her breasts, squeezing them close to her body. Her nipples could be seen though the tight fabrics, making Vics cock twitch the more he stared. Quickly his eyes jolted up towards Akalis face. He started to blush hard, when he noticed how close she was. "Are you sure, you look like you have a fever." She said, lifting her hand and placing it on his forehead. His breathing became faster. She was way to close. He could smell something sweet like honey. It came from her long black hair. Her cute face, lovely breasts and sweet smell made Vics cock grow inside his tight jeans, it was almost painful.

He quickly pulled back and turned his back. "IM OKAY!" he said with a panic. He turned back around and looked her in the face. She smiled and leaned back, placing her hands behind her back. She smiled. "Good." Vic could suddenly feel the amulet getting warm. His heart skipped a beat, now was his chance, but being surrounded but so many summoners and other champions, he held back. "I have to go; I have a match in five minutes." Akali smiled and jolted off, lifting her hand and waving good bye. Vic took a deep breath. "Relax damnit." He said to himself, directing it at his boner. "Oh shit! The Match!" He quickly ran towards the room where he's supposed to summon his champion. The other summoners were already there and waiting. "Just in time." He said, standing on his platform, lifting his arms and ready to summon into the field. He quickly took Akali since he got the lane he wanted. The match started and he quickly bought items and rushed to mid lane. "Let's do this." He said out loud.

An hour later, after an extremely close game, the enemy team finally pushed up mid and ended the game. Vics team sighed and walked towards their paths to meet their champions, all while shaking their heads in disapproval. 0/16/4 Akali. Vic held his hand to his face, sighting deeply. "Ughh…Ahh well time to get my reward." He took a deep breath, slightly sad over the loss. In the room Akali was waiting looking down at the door where Vic emerged. "Good job Summoner" Akali said gently. Vic walked over to her, his eyes locked right at her chest as he approached. He looked at her face when he finally arrived. "Good job?" He looked confused. "Are you being sarcastic?" "Yes." Akali suddenly looked disappointed. "You did terrible." Vic felt anger build up. How dare she? Everyone has their off days, even him. "So? Everybody does badly sometimes." He said his voice slightly higher. "I know." She sighed. "Don't worry about it. Listen I'll know what will cheer you up." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. "Hey – stop… Wait!" He said getting dragged along but Akali just kept going. They arrived at the local diner, a place where Champions and Summoners can get something to eat and/or drink when not in a match. They sat down at a table at the far end of the diner, tugged away in the corner.

"Sooo… What are we doing here?" Vic asked, looking around the diner quickly. It was mostly empty, only a few summoners were sitting around, talking and eating. Akali took off her face mask, and smiled. "This is where I take Summoners when they are having a bad day" Vic was surprised. He didn't think Akali was such a sweet girl, but that didn't stop him from reaching his goal today. He was going to fill her up with his cum, even here if he had too. "Thanks." He said smiling back. The Amulet started heating up and Vic smiled widely. "Hmm? Whats wrong?" Akali asked. "Oh I was just wondering if they had a cumbucket here." He said, slowly rubbing his boner. Akalis face went from a smile to a confused face. "A wha—ahhhh" Akali clenched her arms around her body as it started to heat up. She rubbed her legs together, feeling her pussy starting to moisten, her nipples becoming hard and poking thought the fabric. Vic smiled. "Turns out they do." He chuckled. "Aahhh. I cant… I.." she moaned, putting her hands under the top of her outfit and pulling her breasts out the side, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She stared at Vic, her eyes filled with lust. She wanted him badly. "Master, I wa-" She got interrupted by Vic, holding his hand over her mouth. He looked around, the other people around didn't really notice. Luckily for him, or they would get caught. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Listen, you are not allowed to speak. Tell me what you want with your body." Akali nodded and started to lick his hand. He moved it back a bit, Akali's tongue licking the fingers. She grabbed it and started to lick and suck his fingers gently. Vic smiled, looking at Akali's lust filled face.

Vic stood up and pushed Akali to the side so he could sit next to her. She didn't waste time spreading her legs, pulling his hand down towards her wet pussy. The green fabric covering her pussy glistening with her juices. He pulled it to the side and rubbed the opening, poking and teasing her. Akalis body squirmed and pleasure. She wanted to moan out loudly but could not because Vic ordered her to be quiet. Only small tender moans escaped her lips, almost a whisper. Vic grabbed her face with his other hand and guided it to his, kissing her lips. Akali immediately returned the kiss, sticking her tongue inside his mouth and exploring every corner, all while Vic's fingers burrowed deeper into her, massaging the insides of her walls. His fingers were covered and soaked in her pussy juice, making wet splattering noises. He held back, not wanting to make too much noise, but Akali starting moving her hips, riding his fingers like a cock. He pulled his fingers out, a line of juice still connected between his finger and pussy. He broke the kiss and held is soaked fingers over her face. "Open your mouth." He whispered into her ear. Akali threw her head back and opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue. Her juiced started to drip from his finger, landing gently on her tongue and sliding down into her mouth. He placed his finger on her tongue, rubbing it in circles making her moan. She moved her tongue up and around his fingers, slurping and sucking all the juices off. Once clean, he retracted his hand and left Akali to swallow her owe wetness.

She licked her lips and placed a hand on his pants, rubbing his cock. It twitched in his pants, lusting for Akali. "Oh you want it? Where do you want it?" He asked teasingly. Akali got on her knees under the table and open her mouth wide. She held one hand on her leg while pointing at her mouth with the other. She rubbed her legs together, eagerly waiting for her mouth to be violated. Vic smiled. "Then go get it." Akali didn't hesitate to get her hands over and starting to undo his pants. Her tongue licked her lips, as his pants dropped down. She stared at his boxers and noticed a wet spot where his precum was leaking out. She moved her mouth over and started sucking the precum out of the fabric, her lips clenching tightly around the tip of his cock. She finished sucked and pulled down the boxers, releasing his cock. All 8 inched lifted up right in front of her face. She grabbed it gently, moving her hands up and down while licking the sides. Her mouth kissed and sucked the shaft, as she made her way to the tip.

She put the tip in her mouth, tasting the precum leaking out. Her head started moving up and down his cock, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Vic bit his lower lip, looking down at his newly created toy. "Fuck this is amazing." He whispered, his eyes locked on her long beautiful black hair, its sweet honey smell filling his nose. Akali managed to fit his cock all the way in, the tip rubbing on the inside of her throat. She held her head in place for a short moment before pulling back to catch her breath. She locked eyes with Vic, moving her head up and down, watching his reactions with joy. Vic loved the eyes contact. He grabbed her head, moving his hips back and forth, fucking the deep parts of her mouth. Akali moaned over his cock, as she moved her hands down to her pussy, rubbing and fingering herself deeply. She pinched her clit, making her body twitch. "Take it." He whispered, holding Akalis head all the way down over his cock. Just then his cock began to pulsate as it shot out strands of cum directly into Akali throat. Her eyes shot upwards as she came too, squirting her juices all over her fingers and floor. After a few seconds, he started to pull out still cumming in her mouth. The last spurt flew out the tip just as it left her mouth, landing on her lips. Akalis body shook and twitched as her orgasm continued. She swallowed every drop of cum, making sure she licked her lips to get all the cum in her mouth.

Vic leaned back breathing heavily. He looked around the diner, the few summoners there were busy eating, talking and laughing. He sighed and looked down at Akali who suddenly had switched position. Her ass was lifted up from under the table and was placed right between Vic's legs. She rubbed her ass checks on his cock, smearing it in juices. Her hands went up and grabbed a cheek each, spreading them apart as far she could. Her pussy spread open, its wet juiced running down her legs. It pulsated, begging to be penetrated. He grabbed her ass, rubbing his hands all over it and down her legs. "Alright, you asked for it." She whispered, smiling to himself. He led the tip of his cock down, teasing her opening by rubbing it. Akali moved backwards, trying to penetrate herself on his cock, but it just slips upwards. He holds her with one hand, using the other to guide his cock. He placed it in position right on the opening and with one swift thrust forwards, penetrated her all the way in. Akali tried her best to keep in her moans, but some escaped making Vic quickly look around to see if anyone could hear them. Nobody looked back, so he went back to business. He held his hands on each side of her hips, pulling her back and forth over his cock. He went faster and faster, smearing his cock with her juices. Akali moved one hand up to rub her clit. Her juiced ran down her arm as she rubbed her clit hard, making her body twitch.

"ATTENTION. SUMMONER Thomas54543, ShooShuu, N00bslayer233, and Justinnnn please make your way to Room 3." Suddenly sounded all around the diner. "Oh fuck, that's right!" one of the summoners said, standing up and making his way out the diner, quickly joined by the others. Vic looked all around, making sure they are completely alone. No one was to be seen. A smile invaded his face as he pulled out and stood up from the couch. Akali quickly followed, standing up from under the table. Her hand was locked between her legs, rubbing her pussy and pinching her clit. Her legs were shaking, and had to hold onto Vic arms for balance. She looked up with a begging face, wimping like a puppy. "We are alone now. You can speak." Just as he said, Akali let out her voice, not screaming but loud enough for the diner to hear, if there were still someone here. "Please fuck me. My Pussy wants your cock so bad. I want to be filled my Masters cum." She begged. Vic smiled. "Alright, turn around and bend over." Akali turned her body around and bend over. She spread her legs wide, her pussy glistening with juices which ran down her legs. She bends all the way down, her head placed between her legs and looking up at Vic. "Hurry Master! I want to see you penetrate me. I want your cum Master, please fill me up" she moaned, her face filled with pleasure. How flexible was this girl? Vic looked a bit impressed by her flexibility; then again she was a ninja. He poked at her wet entrance and held her hips for balance. In one quick thrust, he shoved his cock deeply inside her pussy. Her eyes opened wide as she came, squirting all over his cock and stomach. Some of it dripped down on her face, which she didn't hesitate to lick up.

"Came already? You dirty slut." Vic said grinning. "Yes, I'm a dirty little slut. I came from masters cock penetrating my slutty pussy." Vic cock twitched at her words. "Oh god, I never thought I would hear you say that." He whispered to himself. He started moving his hips, his cock grinding her walls. Akali started moaning, this time louder than before now being allowed to speak. His thrusts became faster and faster, pounding her pussy hard. Akali moved up her hand, playing with her clit. She let out a loud moan as her fingers rubbed against it, making her wetter. Vic cocks slipped in and out her pussy, squirting her juices all over his stomach, with some of it splashing down to her face. "Oh god this pussy is out of this world." Vic said to himself, loving every minute of it. His orgasm was getting close, so he pulled out quickly, strands of juice hanging from the tip to her pussy. "No master, keep poun-" Her voice was cut off by his cock suddenly penetrating her mouth. Vic has gotten on his knees and was now pounding her face. His cock went as deep as it could into her mouth, quieting her moans. He buried his face between her ass cheeks, fucking her pussy with his tongue. His tongue licked all around her walls, taking in the taste of her sweet pussy. Akali twitched in pleasure, getting close to cumming. She let out a loud moan, muffled by Vic's twitching cock. She sprayed her juices all over his face and onto his face as he came too, filling her mouth to the brim with cum.

After a few moments of settling down, Vic got up from the ground and stretched his legs. Akali fell down, lying on her back breathing heavily. She swallowed down all the cum in her mouth and sighed. "Thanks for the meal master." Vic found himself some paper towels from the table and wiped his face from Akali's juices. He sat down and sighed, clearly tired from the orgasm. He leaned back to enjoy a little break, but that was quickly ended when he heard Akali shuffle around. He looked down and noticed Akali crawling towards him from under the table, placing her head between his legs. "More cum, master." She moaned, licking his semi hard cock. Tired and exhausted, he took a deep breath and decided that there was one last thing he wanted to see. He grabbed the salt and pepper shakers stranding on a small tray and moved them, grabbing the tray. "Alright. But I'll do the work." He got up, pulling Akali up with him. He gently pushed her onto the couch, Akali laying back looking at Vic. "Start masturbating." He ordered. "Yes master, please look closely." She moaned as her hand found their way down to her pussy, rubbing and fingering herself. Deeper and faster Akali, finger fucked herself, making wet squishing noises. Vic got hard again and started to stroke himself at the wonderful sight. Both of them started going faster. Faster and faster Akali fingers moved back and forth, soaking her fingers. Vic meanwhile stroked his cock, making it drip with precum. Finally an orgasm hit them both. Akali's pussy twitched around her fingers, making her squirt on her hands. Vic held the small tray on front of his cock, spurting a puddle of cum on it. He placed it on the floor, and snapped his fingers at Akali. "Here is your cum." Akali got on the floor happily, leaning down and placing her tongue in the tray. "Ahh cum, so tasty." She slurped and sucked the cum up quickly, licking every part of the tray to make sure she got all the cum. Vic held his hand over his face. "Holy shit." He still couldn't believe she did that. Akali turned and grabbed his legs, looking up in his eyes with a lust filled face. "More cum please master. It's so tasty." Vic was spent; there was no way he could get it up again after that. "No more. I'm done." Just like that Akali fell on the ground completely gone.

Still in shock, he just stood there and stared. He grabbed the Amulet and started at it. "You… are one crazy amulet… you know that?" he said between breaths, laughing a bit. "Hehe, wow. Oh well better get her fixed up." Putting his own junk back in his pants, he sighed and leaned down to pick up Akali. Her body was glistening in sweat. Her leg dripped with juices. He stuffed her breasts back under the green fabric, and moved the cover over her pussy. Just like that, it started to moisten because of her juices. "Oh god, how wet are you?" he chuckled. He fixed up her hair and placed her at the table. He crossed her arms and placed them on the table, followed by her head resting on her arms. He made sure it looked like she was sleeping. "Sleep tight." He said and started to walk out the diner. "Oh man, I can't believe I fucked Akali, and in such a public place." He said to himself. "I wonder what I can get away with?" He opened the door to exit the diner and almost ran into someone. "Oh sorry." He quickly dodged to the side, only to be smacked in the face with something. Rubbing his face, he looked up at his supposed attacker. "Oh my, well aren't you a cute one." A gentle but slightly scary voice said. He tensed up as Elise's red eyes stared right at him. "Oohhh don't mind me. Ill just be on my way. Hehe" He said awkwardly, slowly walking backwards. "Hehe, that what they all say." She giggled teasingly. Vic lifted his hand and gave a half-assed wave before dashing of between the few other people there. Elise waved back, before making her way into the diner.

Making it home, he plopped down on his couch, breathing heavily as he stared at the ceiling. "Elise…Naahhh… yes? Maybe.. Naah that's weird… but it could be fun…but then again…" he kept arguing with himself. "Yes…no..yes…nooo… yes. !" He sat up, filled with determination. "Time to make things weird." He said, lying back down on the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Yup… weird…" he whispered, slowly drifting on to sleep.

**AN: **

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

More chapters coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

Hmmm, it would seem there are more people agree that this is too much for them. Like I said before, I started writing this because I wanted to try out writing sexual stories, and include one of my biggest fetishes: Mind control (and ahegao). If you don't like it, don't read it. A lot of readers apparently love reading this because I'm apparently the only one that has done this content.

Just to make it clear: This chapter is like the others, if you don't want to read about Elise turning into a submissive sex slave, feel free to skip this chapter.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HIGHLY SEXUAL CONTENT, MINDCONTROL, AHEGAO, ROUGH SEX, DIRTY TALK AND SPELLING ERRORS. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

That should make it clear enough. One final note. I have no clue how Elise's clothes are supposed to work, I just imagine it works like a black leather one-piece swimsuit of some sort. Anyways, enjoy :)

**Chapter 4: The Spider queen.**

Vic suddenly woke up with a loud thud. He had been moving around on the couch so much, he fell off the couch to the floor with a loud bang. "Huh what?!" he quickly sat up on his butt and looked around before he realized what happened. "Oh crap I fell asleep…" he sighed before yawning. He got up and massaged his back, before making it to his bedroom to look at his alarm clock. It was 05:44 Am. "I've been sleeping for so long?!" he said shocked. "God damn, I missed the entire day yesterday…" he sighed and went back out the bedroom. "What the fuck is happening?" he held his hand over his face, feeling tired and confused. He went out to the bathroom and washed his face in cold water, which helped him wake up. He looked into the mirror and studied his face. His looked down to his shirt and put his hand in from the top. He pulled out the amulet and looked at it via the mirror.

"Is it you?" He said to the amulet. Of course begin a magical amulet, it didn't answer. He sighed and placed it back into his shirt. "No matter, we have a mission today." He said with a smile. He always wondered how it would be like to fuck Elise, and now he had the chance and power to do so. Walking into the kitchen, he quickly made himself some breakfast and sat down on his couch, placed his plate on the table and started eating. "Now where is it… ah here." He said, looking around for the remote control to his TV. Turning it on, he was met be pretty much nothing. All channels were just a screen saying there is no program right now, followed by a list of upcoming programs. 6:00AM Morning news. Vic looked at the clock in the corner of the TV. 5:57AM. Waiting for the news to start, he quickly went back to the kitchen to get a drink. He found himself some juice and made it just in time for the news to start. The Jingle from the TV filled the living room, just as he sat down.

"Welcome to the morning news." The host said towards the camera. Vic laid back in his couch and took a zip of juice. "Yesterday a Champion of the League was found passed out in the Institute of Wars local Diner." Vic quickly spit out his juice all over the table. "Shit." He thought. Was he caught? No way. The news continued. "Passed out in the Diner, the Champion Akali was found and awoken by local workers, who saw the Champion sleeping alone in the Diner. Local Summoners who was at the Diner at the time, had this to say." One summoner, a young blond man, stood in front of the Diner being interviewed by a crew. Vic knew that it was one of the summoners sitting in the diner, when Akali dragged him in. "Well, It was about… 9 in the morning… I was having breakfast with my friend. I noticed Akali dragging someone inside with her, but I didn't think much about it. We had a match then, so I don't know what happened with her." Vic felt his heart fly up in his throat. "Fuck! Shit!" He thought to himself. Maybe it was a bad idea using it in public. The interviewer started asking questions. "Did you know who it was?" "Naah, he had his robes on so it was a summoner. Couldn't see his face though." Vic calmed down a bit, but panic quickly filled him again, when he saw the next person on the TV. "Okay thanks for answering." The interviewer said to the young man, who shook her hand and walked away. The Camera panned over to another angle of the Diner, to the next person to be interviewed. It was Akali, standing in her tight green outfit. "Please don't remember me, please don't remember me." He crossed his fingers tightly. Even though he knew the amulet should erase her memories but what if it failed. He listens closely to the TV. "Here she is, the Champion found in the Diner sleeping. So what happened yesterday?" the interviewer asked. "I uhh… am unsure." Akali sighed. She looked like she really tried to remember yesterday. "I remember getting ready for a match. My summoner had a bad day apparently since he did horrible." Vic remembered his horrible score that match. If she remembered that, surely she would remember him.

"But… I just can't remember him. Everything is blank from yesterday." She continued. Vic sighed in relief. "Do you think you were drugged?" the interviewer asked. "No… I don't think so… "she said, trying to remember. "According to the staff, they found you sleeping on the table. No drinks or feed were served, which confused them greatly since a lot of unknown fluids were found on the ground near the table." The interviewer stated. "I really don't remember…" Akali said and sighed, clearly frustrated about not remembering anything. Vic held his hands to his face. "Fuuuuuccckkkkk, I forgot to clean the floor!" He panicked. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He took a deep breath. "Okay, okay… just relax. Those are her juices, not mine. They won't know…" He took deep breaths, slow calming down. "Okay…I'll just be extra careful today." The news switched over to something else and Vic took his dished to the kitchen. Looking at the time it was only 10 minutes past 6, still so early in the morning. He decided to just go for a walk. Putting on a pair of lose jogging pants and a shirt, he left his apartment and made his way to the local park, about 15 minutes away.

Arriving at the park, Vic sat down at a bench near some trees. The sun was working its way up the sky, rays of light piercing through the trees making for a beautiful morning. Vic sighed and pulled out the amulet, taking a close look at it. "You are giving me so much trouble…But fuck me if it isn't worth it." He smiled. He thought back to his time with the girls he had fucked. Leaning back into the bench, his mind starts to drift away as he remembers all the little details about his sessions. His cock starting to make a dent in his pants, as it grows larger. A few moments pass by, when he suddenly hear a voice in front of him. "My my my, what do you have here?" Vic slowly opened one eyes, and saw a human figure hanging upside down. "wha-who?" he whispered to himself, trying to make out the figure. Suddenly something emerges from behind the figure, looking like long claws spreading out and surrounding the figure. Vic jumped up, his eyes shooting wide opened as he falls backwards, bringing the bench with him. "OH SHI- ARGH!" He hits the ground with a bang, making a half-assed backflip. He slowly gets on his knees, massaging the back of his head. "ow…" he said to himself. "Ahahaa, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" the mysterious figure said. Vic opened his eyes and looked at the figure. Her long slender body, her long legs, scary red eyes and revealing leather clothing made it clear who it was. Elise was hanging upside down from the tree over him, holding her hand over her mouth as she laughed at him. She flipped over and landed on her..."feet"… walking slowly over to Vic.

She extended a hand towards Vic, which he gladly grabbed onto. He pulled himself up, looking up at Elise. "Thanks." Vic said, retracting his hand from hers. Elise smiled back. "You're welcome summoner." She said in a seductive voice. She has always been known for luring men with her voice, but never has she harmed anyone. At least as far as everyone knows. "What are you doing here?" Vic asked, since it was still early in the morning. "I like to hang out here, scaring innocent people like you." She smiled teasingly. "Oh…I see" Vic said awkwardly. Suddenly it hit him. This was the one he wanted to fuck next, standing right in front of him in an empty park. This was his chance, but his thoughts were interrupted by Elise suddenly asking him a question. "So why are you here?" She asked. "Oh, I just went for a walk. I'v got a lot of things on my mind. Hehe." He held his hand behind his hand as he laughed. "I see." She walked a bit closer, making Vic nervous. "Were you thinking about yesterday maybe?" Vic tensed up. "Ehh, no not really. Yesterday was a boring day, hehe. Just sat at home." "After you left the diner?" Elise's question made Vic really nervous. He remembered bumping into her on his way out. "Y-yeah, right after. I just went home." "So… What's the reason for that?" She pointed towards his pants. Looking down, he noticed his semi hard cock making a large bulge in his pants. He quickly covered it up, pushing his cock in a position so it didn't stick out as much.

"Ahh That's eehhh…" Vic paniced. "Just a morning boner, you know…" He smiled awkwardly. Elise walked closer, standing just a few inches away from him. She slid a finger over his pants, making a line along the shaft of his cock. Her long claw like fingernails almost cutting thought the fabric. Vic tensed up, his entire body stiffened. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered. She moved her finger up his body, up his throat and finally stopped at his chin. "You were the one with Akali yesterday right?" Vic eyes opened wide. He was in trouble. "N-n-n-nooo… That wasn't me!" He panicked. It was clear in his voice that he was lying. Elise giggled. "I know that was you." She walked closer. Vic started to back up but his back hit the trunk of a tree. Elise walked closer, squeezing herself on him. Her long spider legs on her back moved up and stuck themselves to the tree. Vic was trapped between her and the tree. He was sweating, breathing heavily, scared and strangely aroused by her breasts pinning him down. "I was the one who found her first." Elise whispered into his ears. "I just wanted to have some fun, but it seems like someone else was there first." "Wh-what do you mean?" Vic asked scared. "Oh you know." She grinned. "I wanted to lick her sweet tasty pussy, but what I got was a mouthful of cum." Her statement made Vic's cock throb. "I licked and explored her tight cunt with my tongue." She licked his ear before continuing. "My mouth filled with someone's cum. It was so tasty." Vic cock was about to burst out of his pants. He flinched when she suddenly grabbed a hold of it with her hands. He teased with her fingers, slowly moving her hand up and down the shaft. "I wonder if that cum was yours."

Vic didn't know what to do. He desperately tried to find a way out of this situation. The amulet was a solution, bur for some reason it just didn't heat up. "Come on you stupid thing" he thought to himself. Elise kept teasing his cock, and whispering in his ears. "Naughty boys like you needs to be punished." She said seductively in his ears. Vic flinched when her breaths gently brushed passed his ear. His cock was twitching in his pants, making a small spot getting wet from his precum. Elise stuck her hand in his pants and pulled it out, his hard cock springing out lively in her hand. "My so naughty." Elise said, slowly jerking is cock. Vic still waited for the amulet but there was still nothing. "Is it broken? Great fucking timing" he said to himself. Elise moved her hand faster and faster. Vic clenched his teeth, breathing heavily as her handjob started to feel really good. She looked deep into his eyes and held her other hand on his head. She pushed his head back gently, and moved in to kiss him. Her lips locked into his and she pushed her long tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch and moaning gently. Vic closed his eyes as she kissed him. Her tongue filled his mouth so much; he could barely move his own. He let out a muffled moan, as her started to shoot out his sticky white cum. Elise moved her hand over the tip of his cock, catching some of the cum. She pulled back from the kiss and started licking her fingers, sucking and slurping up the cum. Vic breathed heavily from the orgasm, and looked to Elise who was busy enjoying her tasty treat. She licked her lips and whispered. "So it was you. You naughty boy." She giggled.

Elise pulled back from him, releasing him from her captivity. He took a deep breath as he was finally able to breathe probably. Elise just stood there, laughing at him. "Was I too hard on you?" she smiled. Vic felt angry being used like that. He felt the frustration build up, being unable to retaliate. Suddenly, he felt something warm on his chest. Finally the Amulet was activating. Vic smiled. "Oh now you work. Finally." He said out loud. Elise looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" "Now it's my turn to play with you." He smiled, staring into her eyes. "Cumbucket!" He shouted out. Elises eyes widened as she felt her heart skip a beat. Her arms clenched tightly around herself, her body starting to heat up. "No- what did you… Ahh." She fell to her knees with spread legs and quickly moved an arm between her legs. She rubbed herself hard thought the tight leather part of her clothing, pushing it between her pussylips and soaking her fingers with her juices. "Ahhh, I can't stop." She moaned, throwing her head back. She fell forwards and use her other arm for balance. She looked up at Vic, his cock starting to get hard at the sight of Elise. "Ahh a cock." She crawled towards Vic. "Please give me your cock." She said with her tongue hanging out her wide open mouth. "I need to taste your cum master. Feed me your cum." She moaned. Vic looked down and crossed his arms. "Huh, not so mighty now you stupid slut." He stepped on her back, making her fall to the ground. Her breasts getting squezzed under her as he applied pressure. "Ahh, I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me!" She begged, feeling the pain. Vic stepped off her, letting her catch her breath. "Get on your hands and knees!" He commanded. Elise quickly got on her hand and knees, and looked up at Vic. "I'm sorry master. Please forgive this useless slave." She said almost moaning. Vic chuckled. "Naughty boys like me needs to be punished? How about worthless slaves like you?" he said as he sat on her back, avoiding the legs sticking out. Just as he sat down, he slapped her ass making Elise moan. "Yes master, I need to be punished." "That's right. Learn your fucking place, you worthless whore" he said slapping her ass again.

Elise bit her lower lip as Vic slapped her ass again and again. Her ass cheek started to turn from grey to red. Vic moved to the other cheek and kept slapping her hard. Elise moaned let out a moan each slap, feeling her body enjoying every moment of it. Suddenly Vic slid his hand between her ass cheeks, rubbing against the leather covering her pussy. Her juices slipped out from the sides and rubbed on Vic fingers. "Is this turning you on? You dirty slut?" He quickly moved his hand onto her face, forcing his fingers inside her mouth. She licked and sucked her own juices, swallowing every drop. "Yesh Master" She said with his fingers still deep in her mouth. He retracted his hand, a slip of saliva hanging from her lips to his fingers. He slapped her again, and moved his fingers back between her cheeks. He moved the leather part covering her holes and rubbed against her lips, teasing her wildly. She started getting wetter, her love juice soaking the tips of Vics fingers. "Yeah get that nice and wet, time for the next part of your punishment." He moved his fingers towards her asshole, rubbing her juices all over it and gently poking inside. He moved it further inside, pushing his fingers all the way in as far as it could. Elise started shaking, as Vic finger fucked her ass. She moaned gently, getting more and more used to his finger. Suddenly he snuck and other finger inside, then another. Three of Vic's fingers were inside her ass, fingering her wildly. Elise couldn't hold in her moans anymore. She moaned out loudly with each thrust, her tongue escaping her mouth as pleasure overtook her mind. "Ahh Master, that feels so good. Punish me more Master" she moaned out. Vic let out a laugh. "HA! You think this is your punishment? Bitch, I'm just preparing your hole." He pulled his fingers out of her ass and positioned himself behind her. He started rubbing his hard pulsating cock on her hole, fucking her ass cheeks. He placed the tip of his cock on her hole and gently pushed half of the tip inside. "Now THIS is your punishment!" He said thrusting his hips forwards, forcing his cock all the way inside. Elise's eyes open wide at the sudden penetration while letting out a huge cry. She lost all strength in her arms, her head crashing down on the ground. Vic started moving, pulling his cock back and forth inside her ass. Elise's eyes shot upwards as she started feeling pleasure instead of pain, her tongue still hanging from her mouth. "Ahh masters cock… is inside my ass. It feels… so good." She moaned between breaths. Vic trusted with no mercy. He fucked her harder and harder, slapping against her ass. Her pussy started dripping, letting her juices run down her legs. She couldn't stop letting a hand up and start to rub her opening. She felt so much pleasure through her entire body.

Vic suddenly stood up and pulled Elise up with him. He sat down on the bench, and placed Elise over him. He forced her down on his cock, forcing it deep into her ass. Elise threw her head back in pleasure, her mind was completely blank. Vic stated thrusting into her again, fucking her hard and deep. Elise didn't move and just accepted her fate as a useless cumbucket. "Alright you dirty fucking slut. Here it comes." He grunted, thrusting it as deep as he could. His cock started pulsating, shooting streams of cum into her ass. She let out a loud moan as she came too, her body quivering as her pussy shot out her juices, splashing into the ground. Vic made a few last thrusts, pumping more cum into her. He pushed her off, letting her fall to the ground on her side. Her asshole was wide open, his cum starting to drip out and run down her ass cheek. He grabbed her head and lifted her up. Her mind was completely broken. Her eyes were lifeless and locked upwards, her tongue was hanging out her mouth and dripping with spit. She breathed heavily, moaning out small words. "C-cum… I… need cum… must please… master…" Vic slapped her face, but nothing changed. "Of all the girls I have fucked, you are the weakest. Already broken? You really are a worthless whore" Vic lifted her head to his cock, still covered in spit and juices. "Clean it." He ordered. Elise slowly but steadily moved her head towards his cock, licking it with her tongue. Her tongue was almost three times as long as a normal human, able reaching down under her chin. She curled her tongue around his cock, making a makeshift masturbation toy and started to move it back and forth. The tip of his cock kissed her lips as she moved. Vic grabbed her head. "Fuck it I'll do it!" He forced her head down over his cock, the tip rubbing deeply in her throat. He held her head tightly as he fucked her mouth hard, spit flying out of her mouth and tongue. He kept going nonstop for a few moments, before he finally felt his cum making its way up. He pulled back, standing up and pointing his cock at her face, which was covered in spit. He shot out strands of cum on her face. The cum splashed on her cheeks, some made it into her open mouth, and some landed on her forehead and hair. Her face was completely covered in fluids, and Vic ended it with rubbing his cock on her tongue. He sat back down out of breath.

"Whew… God damn…" He sighed. Elise leaned forwards and placed her head between his legs again. "More…cum… Feed me… Master…" He moaned between her heavy breaths. "No! I'm done…" Just like all the other girls, Elise fell down on the ground completely passed out. Vic put his cock back in his pants, which had wet stains of various fluids. He let out a big sigh. "Fuck that was close… If she had snitched me out… I would have been done for…" He looked down at the sleeping Elise. "Was I… too hard on her?" He started to feel bad for her, but it was her own fault. She toyed with him and was going to tell anyway. He had to rid her memory of it. He pulled out the amulet, and stared at it. "What have you made me into?..." He sighed and put it back into his shirt. He looked around the park, which was still empty. The beautiful morning light illuminated the park all around him, bird flying around singing. It was truly beautiful sight, but he didn't have time for that. He spotted the parks restrooms, and made it over there. He returned to Elise with a handful of paper towels and wiped her off of the various body fluids covering her face and ass, and discarded them in a bin. He placed her on the bench in a sleeping position, and made his way towards the exit of the park. "Gotta be more careful. Can't be caught. Not now." He whispered to himself and took a deep breath. He looked up to the sky and pondered. "Alright… who's next?" He thought, browsing thought his mind of all the female champions in the league. Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by a basketball flying right towards his face. "WOAH!" he shouted, barely dodging the ball. It hit a tree behind him and rolled back towards him. "Sorry mister." A little boy shouted, running towards him. He grabbed the ball and threw it back to the kid. "No problem, just… be careful." The kid grabbed the ball and bowed. "I will. Have a nice day mister." The kid smiled and ran into the park. Vic smiled and walked out the park. "Wait… Ball…" He thought to himself. Suddenly it hit him. "SYNDRA!" He shouted out excitingly. He ran towards his apartment. "Yes, she's next." He made it back to his apartment. It was still morning so he had the entire day for matches. Suddenly his excitement was brought to a halt when he remembered something. "Wait… OHHH that's right it only works once a day…fuck…" He sighed. "Ahh what the hell. Let's just use Syndra for the entire day today." He said as he grabbed his robes. "But tomorrow… hehehe…" He grinned as he made his way out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. "Tomorrow will be a good day."

**AN:**

A few things. I thank you all for your reviews, it really helps me get an insight of what people think of it. There are those who hate it, and those who love it. Those who wants me to change the formula, i'm sorry but is not gonna change. Those who are fine with it can just keep enjoying it.

Another thing. I thank you for your suggestions. Again, it really helps me with some ideas on what to write. Right now, I have already 6 more chapters planned, and most likely even more after that.

More chapters coming soon but since GTA 5 came out on PC, they might get a bit delayed. But don't worry, I WILL be working on them.

Have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

I'm Back! Sorry for the delay. A few things happened:

GTA 5

Uncle in hospital

Working on moving soon

So sorry again for the delay. I don't really have a time table of when I release chapters, BUT like I said, I AM working on them, just slowly.

Now, this chapter is a bit different with the effects. This is only in this chapter and ONE more later on. No warning should be needed, you all know the drill if you got this far. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: The sexy Sovereign.**

Vic was awoken by his alarm clock that he set to 8 in the morning, just in case. He spent the entire day yesterday using Syndra in all his matches, and that took a lot out of him. He smashed his hand into his alarm clock, hoping that it would shut up. Luckily he hit the snooze button, and his room filled with silence. "uuughhh…" Vic yawned into his pillow before moving his body around till he lay on his back. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to wake up but he was completely out of energy. He fell asleep again for a short while, before his alarm clock sounded again. "Argghhh alllriiiggghhhttttt!" Vic sighed and turned off his alarm as he sat up in his bed.

He rubbed his face and looked around his room, still trying to wake up. "Ugh… Why am I so fucking tired…" he sighed. Vic got up and walked like a zombie towards the bathroom. Throwing his boxers in the basket next to the shower, he stepped in and took a nice long cold shower. He leaned his forehead on the wall, as the water splashed into his hair and down his back. He almost fell asleep again, but he shook his head and applied the shampoo in his hair, while holding his head under the water. Once clean, he stepped out and dried himself off. The towel was wrapped around his stomach, as he made his way back to his bedroom to get dressed. A pair of jeans and a tight black shirt was quickly put on, before he leaned back onto the bed.

He looked over at his night stand where the amulet was sitting. "Ever since I've gotten you, I've been getting more and more tired…How do you work exactly…" he sighed. He got up and opened a drawer on the night stand where he kept the paper too the amulet. It said the same as always, trigger phrase, time, effect, no more than that. He got out a block of paper and a pen and sat down on his bed. "Right… let's get some theories going." He stated writing. "Amulet theories... Let's see here…" He pondered for a bit. "Okay… I have gotten more tired since I got it… So it must use my energy to work." He wrote that down on the paper. "But for how long… If I get more tired tomorrow, I'll write that down. It must be that."

"Hmmm okay…I can use it once a day… one girl… lasts one hour… Is there a way to increase the time?.. Naah that would be pointless anyway, since I only seem to last half an hour." He laughed to himself. "Can you do anything else? Do you have other uses?" He looked over at the amulet and sighed. "Right, let's get this day going!" He put the block back in the night stand, and grabbed the amulet. "Alright Amulet. Get me Syndra!" He said proudly, before putting the amulet on. The amulet suddenly gave a quick flash, which made Vic look down confused. "What was that? Hang on…" He took out the block again and wrote it down. "Sudden flash of light. Cause unknown." He threw it back in the stand and made his way to the kitchen.

"Just need something to eat." He quickly made himself bacon and eggs, toast, sausages and baked beans. Making a cup of tea to drink with it, he walked to the living room and turned on the TV. Not much to watch at this time, but he found himself a cooking show which he watched, while enjoying his own breakfast. After enjoying his breakfast and finishing the cooking show, he put the dished in the kitchen and was about to head out the door, when suddenly it knocked on the door. "Who the fuck?..." he wondered. He never got guests and especially not in the morning. He walked over to the door and opened it up wide. His eyes opened wide, and he stood in shock when he was who it was. Her tall mature figure, perfect breasts, beautiful long white hair was stunning enough to make any man dizzy. "S-syndra?" He said, clearly not expecting a girl, let alone her. Syndra stared right back at him, looking him straight into his eyes. She pushed him inside his apartment and closed the door.

"You're the summoner that summoned me yesterday." She started. "What's going on?" Vic just stood there speechless, still trying to comprehend that fact that she was here. "W-w-what do you mean?" He stuttered. "I suddenly heard a voice, telling me to come here." She grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the wall. "I didn't plan to come, but my body didn't listen to me. I assume you have something to do with it." Vic panicked a bit at the sudden hostility. Then he realized something. He asked the amulet to get him Syndra. That must be why she's here. "N-no, I don't know what you are talking about." He tried to say calmly. "Oh really now." Syndra backed off, letting Vic stand on his feet and straighten out his shirt. Suddenly Syndra lifted her hand, pointing her finger towards him. She curled her finger as a small orb formed on the tip, and around the amulet. It lifted out of the shirt and was floating right in front his face. "What is this then? I can feel some magical power coming from it."

"Oh crap" Vic said to himself. "Ehh that's just a token. A gift. From a friend." He said, hoping Syndra would buy it. She sighed and let it go, making it fall down and land on his chest. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers." She said, walking towards and sitting down on the couch. "I didn't come her willingly. You must have something to do with it, and that amulet there is suspicious to me." Vic walked over and sat in front of Syndra, on his other couch just opposite each other. "Soo… what made you come here?" Vic asked. He wanted to get some answers himself, but this was also the opportunity to use the amulet on her. "Like I said, I heard a voice in my head telling me to come here. I ignored it at first, but my body started moving on its own and made its way here." "I see." Vic leaned back in his couch. It had to be the work of the amulet. That would explain the sudden light coming from it earlier. He wanted to get the paper he was working on, but that would bust him right there. "What did the voice say exactly?" "Go to Summoner Vic's apartment." "That's it?" "Yes."

"Interesting" Vic thought to himself. Maybe the amulet has the power to bring any girl he wants to him. That would be convenient in the days to come, as he didn't plan to stop using the amulet. This just makes it easier. "I know you have something to do with it. So spit it out, what did you do?" Syndra asked, her tone of voice getting more aggressive. "N-noting I swear." Vic lifted his hands as if he surrendered. Syndra grabbed the amulet using her powers, and started pulling it towards her. Vic grabbed it with his hands and tried to pull it back. "H-hey, what are you doing?" Vic asked. "I know it comes from this amulet, I can feel the magic imitating from it." She said as she pulled it again. "Stop please, it's valuable to me." Vic said pulled it back even harder. It became harder for Vic to pull against Syndra's power, and used all his strength to pull it back. Suddenly Syndra let go, making Vic smash his hands into his face. "Ow!" He fell to the side, covering his face with his hands. Syndra let out a laugh. "Hahaha, that's what you get for not being honest." Vic got angry. He could feel the amulet getting hot, so it was all ready to go. Time for some punishment.

"Oh you think that funny huh?" Syndra leaned back, acting all mighty. "Yes I do" Vic stood up and clenched his fist, he couldn't wait to punish her. "Yeah, I admit it. I made you come here. All because of this guy." He lifted up the amulet. Syndra chuckled. "I know. You're a terrible liar." Vic smiled. "But that's not the only thing it can do." Syndra lifted an eyebrow and stood up. "So, what else can it do?" She crossed her arms, just waiting to be disappointed. "You won't be standing there, acting all mighty once I'm don't with you. Hehehe." He trusted his arm forwards, pointing at Syndra's face. "Cumbucket!" He shouted, just waiting to admire the sight of Syndra trying to resist its magic. Syndra just looked at Vic, like he was crazy. "Ehh, excuse me?" Syndra asked. Vic was completely frozen. He just stood there staring and pointing at Syndra, like he was still waiting for the effect to happen. "Eh?" Vic grabbed the amulet in a panic. It was warm, so why didn't it work? "What? Why? What's happening? Why aren't you working?" he said to himself. Suddenly Syndra walked over to him, and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. "I see what you're trying to do." She said up to him. "W-what?" he said snakingly. "I can feel it. My body feels warm. I can hear voices, telling me to serve you." "Then why aren't you?" Vic asked, holding his hands on her arms. She was surprisingly strong, but she might be using magic to lift him up. "HA! You think a puny little amulet can control me?" he laughed. "I-it made you come here didn't it?" Vic said mockingly. "…Shut up! It's not working now, so give it up. Like hell Ill fall for something like th-"Suddenly the amulet started glowing. A lot.

Syndra dropped Vic and stepped back from him. Vic looked down, just as shocked by the light as Syndra. "Is it a fight you want?" Syndra mocked the amulet, clearly using all her power to resist the amulets effect. She held up a hand and made a force field around the amulet. "Not so powerful now huh?" She stood straight up, feeling victorious. But the force field around the amulet started to shake. She tried to best to maintain it, but the force inside grew too great. "N-no, Impossible." Suddenly it bursts open, sending both Syndra and Vic flying. Vic landed on the floor right in front of the bathroom, while Syndra was sent into a wall. Both of them snakingly stood up, but managed to get up eventually. "Woah… what happened?" Vic asked, making his way towards Syndra. Syndra stood up and looked at Vic. "Tsk… I guess that amulet isn't that puny after all." She sighed. She tried to walk towards Vic, but found her body unable to move. He eyes opened wide in surprise. "Huh? I can't move." She said to herself. Vic got over to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "What's the matter? Can't move?" Syndra froze. She didn't want to admit it, but she was unable to move her body. Vic smiled. "Oh I see. Hehehe." He lifted up a hand and groped her breast, sinking his fingers deep into her milkbags. "Wh-wh-wh what do you think you are doing?"

"You have amazing breasts Syndra." Vic whispered. She started blushing, as Vic hands moved her breast around in circles. It felt like soft jelly between his fingers, and Syndra started feeling it too. Vic could feel her nipple getting hard under the fabric of her clothes. He moved it out of the way and placed his lips on it, sucking and licking it inside his mouth. Syndra let out an unwilling moan, as his tongue swirled around her nipple. Vic moved his other hand up to the other breasts and removed the fabric covering it. Syndras big DD breasts hung out proudly in the air, making Syndra blush. Vic kept sucking and kissing her breast, while using his fingers to twist and pull her other nipple. She clenched her teeth shut, grinding them together as she fought the urge to moan. Suddenly Vic pulled back and admired his handy work. Syndra looked at him with anger. "Back off! Creep!" She snarled at him, but Vic was enjoying the moment. "It's not working at its supposed too… but I don't mind this at all." He smiled. He backed off and sat down on one of the couches. He looked up at Syndra who still stood up, looking clearly mad that she has no control of her body. "Let's see what I can make you do." Vic smirked.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He commanded her. Syndra started walking towards to couch and sat down, her big breast bouncing as she does. "I swear I'll kill you…" She said angry. Vic sighed. "You know, now that I think about it, I prefer when the girls are submissive. You have a strong mind, I'll give you that. Let's see how long you'll last." He leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. "Start masturbating." He commanded. Syndra felt her heart skip a beat, and tried her best to keep her legs closed, but it just wasn't enough. She spread her legs wide and slowly moved her right hand between her legs. Her fingers rubbed against the fabric covering her already moist pussy. She let out an unwanted moan as her fingers brushed against her clit. Her other hand moved up towards her breasts and rubbed it all around both breasts, jumping from one to the other, playing with them and rubbing against her nipples. She pinched one of her nipples, pulling and squeezing it before guiding it up to her mouth. Her tongue escaped her lips and she licked around her hard nipples, making her flinch. "Good, good. Keep going like that." Vic smiled, his cock starting to get hard. Syndra pushed her fingers under the fabric to rub herself directly. She let out a moan over her breast still placed in her mouth, as her fingers started exploring her pussy lips. Her fingers moistened up, making it rubs and glides all over her pussy. She let her breast escape her mouth, making it bounce as it settled back in position. She clenched her teeth shut, as she tried her best to hide her moans.

"Describe how it feels." Vic suddenly said. Syndra looked shocked. There was no way that she could do it, but her mouth had other plans. "I-it feels amazing…" She studdered. "My fingers feel so good." Syndra blushed hard. She couldn't resist his orders. "I can't stop, my fingers just won't stop." She moaned out as her fingers buried deeper into her pussy, rubbing the insides all over. "Hmmm." Vic thought to himself. "Could it be, the hornier she gets, the more the amulet takes effect?" Vic smiled. "Get those fingers deep now. Make yourself cum." He ordered. Syndras fingers suddenly dug deeper, rubbing faster and faster. "N-no, stop! I-ill cum. Im gonna cum!" He moaned out. Her pussy began to tighten around her fingers, making them soaking wet as her pussy juice shot out, squirting all over her hand and dripping down on the couch. She leaned back on the couch, breathing heavily and trying to settle down after her orgasm. Vic leaned back as well, and fished his cock out of his pants. It stood strong into the air, as he made a few strokes. Syndra recovered and looked over at Vic. Her eyes widened at his massive member, making her feel dizzy.

"Like what you see?" Vic asked smirking. Syndra didn't want to say anything, but again her body betrayed her. "Your cock looks amazing. It's so big." "Vic laughed. "I know right? I like your honesty." He lifted up his hand and signaled her to come to him. Syndra stood up and walked over to Vic. She placed herself right over his cock, placing one feet on the couch as she guided the tip towards the pussy lips. "You have a strong mind… But how strong is it?" Vic smirked again. "Let's see what happens if I make you cum hard." Syndra looked shocked. If he made her cum, she would lose her mind and the amulet would take over. "P-please don't…" She begged. "Too late." He grabbed her legs. "Ride my cock." He ordered. "Suddenly Syndra set down over his cock, making it penetrate her wet pussy. She let out a moan as it moved further into her until she couldn't take anymore. She threw her head back at the intense pleasure. She moved her body up and down over his cock, covering it in her pussy juice. "Ahhh! S-stop! It's too big!" She begged him to stop, but it was her body that was moving, not his. She placed both feet on the couch, leaning forwards and placing her hands on his shoulders, her big bouncy breasts hanging right in his face.

"But I'm not doing anything." He said mockingly. Syndra didn't answer, she was too busy moaning as her pussy was violated by Vic hard cock. She started to move faster and faster, the room filling with sounds of wet sex. Vic just leaned back and enjoyed the view. "F-fuck… N-no I can't…" Syndra moaned as she felt an orgasm approaching. "Are you going to cum?" Vic smiled. "Stop!" He shouted out. Syndra suddenly stopped all movement, his cock still deep inside her. "N-no I was so close." Syndra thought to herself. Vic grabbed her and lifted her up and placed her on the couch. "Now, Ill make you cum hard. Lose your mind Syndra!" He said out loud, slamming his hips into her. His cock went to deep it penetrated her womb. Syndra's eyes shot upwards as she let out a huge moan, almost passing out as the sudden penetration. She managed to gather herself together, and looked back up at Vic. He started moving, his massive cock moving back and forth deep inside her. She bit her lower lip, moaning as she started to feel good. "Enjoying yourself? I think you'll enjoy yourself better with a broken mind." Vic grabbed her legs and gathered them together. He placed them on his chest, placing both feet right next to his face. While holding her legs, he started to move, fucking her tight wet pussy. Syndra couldn't control her moans anymore. It each trust Vic made, Syndra let out a moan. Her pussy was dripping wet, soaking his cock in her juices. Her breasts were bouncing violently back and forth, only held down by her hands groping and squeezing them playfully. Vic slammed his cock violently into her wanting pussy, as Syndra suddenly felt it again. She was going to cum hard. "S-stop! I-I can't! Don't m-make me cum!" She begged, but it fell on deaf ears. "P-plea- I-Im I'm gon-" She could beraly speak because of Vic rough fucking. "Then cum! Let me Break your mind!" Vic grunted. Syndra couldn't hold it back anymore. "F-fuck! I-I'm Cumming! N-nOooo!" Just as Vic made a final thrust deep into her, he shouted out. "Become my Cumbucket!" She let out a loud moan, as her pussy once again squeezed tightly around Vic cock. Her juices started shooting out her pussy, splashing on Vic legs while her body twisted and squirmed under him.

Syndra was breathing heavily on the couch. Vic pulled out, letting her legs fall on the couch and one on the floor. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down from the rough fucking. He stared at Syndra, her chest was moving up and down as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. After a short while, just as Vic was about to touch her to see if she was passed out, Syndra lifted herself up on the couch and stood up right in front of Vic. She was looking down at the floor, her long sliver hair hanging down in front of her face. "Syndra?" Vic asked a bit worried. Suddenly she looked up, her hair moving away from her face. She smiled and walked over to Vic. She grabbed a hold of his cock and placed it between her legs, rubbing it against her wet pussy. "Ahh, Master. I want to pleasure your cock." She looked up at Vic, her face filled with lust. Vic smiled. "Now that's more like it. Alright then, clean my cock with your mouth." Syndra smiled and got on her knees right in front of him. "Yes Master. I'll clean your cock with my slutty mouth." Her tongue escaped her mouth, and started licking his cock still covered in her juices. She slurped and licked all the juices off, swallowing every drop. She placed the tip in her mouth, licking around it before going deeper, making the tip poke at the entrance to her throat. Her eyes looked up at Vic, filled with pleasure. She pushed her head forwards, making his cock dig deeper into her throat. Vic held his hand on her head, enjoying the wonderful sight.

"Hehehe. Amazing." He laughed to himself. Syndra's head was moving back and forth, slowly at first, but then picking up the pace, moving faster and faster all the way down and out. Vic grabbed her head tightly and moved his hips, fucking her face deeply. She held her hands on his legs for balance, as the fucking got rougher. Suddenly without warning, Vic cock started pulsating as it shot cum directly into her stomach. She twitched and moaned as she got filled, her eyes locked upwards. Vic slowly pulled out, still shooting spurts of cum, until the tip was placed on her tongue. He rubbed it on her tongue, just making sure all the cum as left his cock. A small puddle of cum formed on her tongue. She retracted her tongue and started swallowing all the cum in her mouth. She opened her mouth and let out a small moan, making Vic smile.

"Wow, you are such a slut, swallowing all that cum." Syndra, who was still on her knees, smiled and looked up at Vic. "Thanks Master. I'm so happy being called a slut by you." Vic grabbed her and lifted her up. "Take off all your clothes." He ordered. Syndra grabbed ahold of her top and pulled it down her stomach, grabbing her skirt along the way. In one quick pull, her top and skirt slid down her legs and landed on the floor. All that was left was her long leather gloves and leggings. She sat down on the couch and lifted her legs up, grabbing the edge of her leggings and pulling them down her legs. Her beautiful smooth legs exposed themselves, as the leggings hit the floor. The gloves followed suit, making Syndra sit back in the couch completely naked. Vic looked all over her naked smooth body, making his cock twitch. "Damn. You have a killer body."

Syndra licked her lips and spread her legs wide, exposing her wet pussy to Vic. "Then why don't you use it?" She moved her hand down, spreading her pussy lips with her fingers. "Use it as much as you want Master. It belongs to you." She moaned, as her fingers dug into her lips. Vic smiled and took the offer. "Well don't mind if I do!" He placed himself over her, holding her legs and pushing them down over her head, making them squeeze her breasts together. He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing it up and down her opening. "Ahh Master, please don't tease me. My pussy hungers for your cock." She moaned. "I need to be filled with your cum" Vic stopped moving his cock around, placing it just at the entrance and pushing the tip gently into her. "Ahh Masters cock is entering me. Im so happy!" She moaned out loud. Vic suddenly pushed it all the way inside, poking his tip against her womb. This made Syndra clench her teeth shut, before letting out a huge moan. Vic held it in place for a moment before moving back and forth, slamming his hard cock into her slutty wet pussy. "F-fuck me! More! Fuck me more!" Syndra moaned again.

A few minutes of thrusting later Vic felt himself getting close. He made one final thrust into her, before his cock started pulsating inside her, making her womb fill with his cum. Snydras body twitched in pleaure as she came too, squirting over his big cock. Vic pulled out, a strand of cum still connected to her cum filled pussy. Some dripped out her opening and onto the couch. He stood up and admired his work. "Hehe, creampies sure are my favorite." He grinned. Syndra turned her body around, placing her head where his lower body once was. "Here master, let my clean your cock." She stuck her tongue out eagerly awaiting his cock. His cock twitched at the sight. He placed it right in front of her mouth and she didn't hesitate to start licking the tip. She licked around the head and focusing on the sensitive spot right under the tip. "Ugh, shes good." Vic grunted. He pushed it forwards into her, making Syndra tilt her head further back to ake room for his cock. He pushed further and further into her mouth, making his cock slip down her throat. Looking down at her throat he could see the bulge his cock made, which make him twitch inside her. Syndra pushed herself further into his cock, forcing it all the way in. Vic leaned forward, placing his hands on her big bounce breasts, digging if fingers deep into them.

He pulled his cock back before slamming it into her, fucking her face roughly. He slammed hard into her, while squeezing hard down on her breasts to maintain his balance. Her spit covers his cock as it moves back and forth inside her, making some of it spill out the sides of her mouth and running down to the top of her head. She moaned in pleasure over his cock, moving her hands down between her legs and furiously rubbing her pussy. Her fingers quickly covered in her pussy juice, as she dug then deeper into her. "F-fuck Im Cumming. Take it you slut!" He shouted before slamming his cock deeply into her, shooting his cum directly into her. Syndras eyes rolled upwards as she came too, her legs twitching back and forth as she got filled with cum. Vic pulled back and out of her mouth, shooting a few spurts n her face. Syndra was still laying on the couch breathing heavily as she recovered from the rough face fucking.

Vic sat down on the opposite couch, also trying to catch his breath. He leaned his head back on the couch, closed his eyes and smiled. "Wow, Syndra is amazing… Whew she wore me out." Suddenly he felt something playing with his cock. He looked down to see Syndra lick his cock, slurping and sucking her spit and his cum off it. "S-syndra?" "M-ore… let me pleasure you more." She moaned, still licking his cock clean. "Vic grunted. "No listen, I'm done". Snydra suddenly ragdolled on the floor as expected. She was sleeping deeply. Vic took a deep breath and made his way to the bathroom where he grabbed a towel. He got back to Syndra and wiped her down, removing all bodily fluids from her. He got her dressed again and placed her back on the couch. "Well then…" He said as he made his way to his bedroom, and grabbed his notes. "So the amulet can summon them here. Interesting." He wrote a note down. "Wait… Syndra messed with the amulet… Does it will work? Fuck what if she broke it… No it worked on her… eventually. She resisted its magic… What if it's weakened? I have to test it tomorrow."

He put the notes back in his drawer, walking back to Syndra. "Right… Now I don't want the same problem I had with Ahri. I don't think she would be as understanding…Wait… She could resist the Amulets power.. What if she remembers everything?" He crossed his fingers. "Please don't remember" He repeated the line a few times, before taking a deep breath. "I need to get you home… put where do you live?" He took his phone out. The institute has a hotline for any question you might have. All summoners have access to basic information about an champion in the league, including where they live. Calling the number, he held his phone to his ear while looking at Syndra. "Hello, IOW Helpline, how can I help you?" A young female picked up the phone. "Hi, I'm Vic. I need some information about Syndra." "Are you a summoner Sir?" "Yes" "Alright mr. Vic, what information are you looking for?" Vic sat down on his couch. "Yeah, I'm looking for her address. Where does she live?" "Sure, Hang on sir." Vic could hear the typing on a keyboard, followed by a few clicks. Vic leaned back and looked down, waiting for a response. "Yes, she lives in Magic Garden Apartment Building, 5th floor, room 24." Syndra lives in an apartment? Well it makes sense since all Champions and summoners are required to live in the city. "Alright thanks a lot." "You're welcome Sir. Have a nice day." Vic hung up. Time to lift Syndra up, and make an excuse to the taxi driver, on why he has an unconscious Syndra with him.

About an hour later he arrived at her apartment building. He got to the 5th floor and walked down the hall with Syndra on his back. "Let's see…24…24… There" He stood in front of the door, looking at the number on it. "24". He took out the key he got from Syndras pocket, and unlocked it. Openeing the door, he was met by a pretty awesome apartment. All tidy and clean, with modern looking furniture, lots of paintings on the walls, with big potted plants in the corners. He found her couch and placed her on it, positioning her so it looks like she took a nap. He placed the key on the table near the couch and made his way out the door. "Whew, it a lot of work covering up your tracks. Welp, I just hope she doesn't remember anything. " He walked over to the elevator, pressing the down button. The Elevator was on the first floor when it started to make its way to him. Floor 2. Floor 3. Floor 4 and finally floor 5. The door opened, and before Vic could enter the elevator, another person made her way out the elevator. Her young looking slender body made Vic look up and down her body quickly, amazed at her beauty. Her long crimson red hair moved gently along with her body, her tight black leather pants and top, her sharp daggers strapped to her belt and legs. No mistake, the beautiful young woman was none other than Katarina.

She looked at Vic as she passed him, his face looking shocked. She smiled at him before making her way down the hall without a word. Vic looked at her ass, the leather pants squeezing her cheeks tightly. "Damn…" He whispered to himself before slowly making his way into the elevator. He pressed the "1" button and looked out the elevator doors at Katarina who was making her way into a room at the far end of the hall. He held the Amulet in his hand and smiled. "Well I know what I'm doing tomorrow." He grinned just as the elevator doors shut.

**AN:**

Thanks for reading. Looks like Katarina is the next victim.

I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I will be working on it. Hopefully it will be soon, at least in a few days.

Please tell me what you think, and as always have a great day.


End file.
